


heartstrings

by nicole_writes



Series: heartstrings verse [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: A combination of all of the above?, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hollywood AU, Modern AU, Youtuber AU, famous au, minor alcoholism, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole_writes/pseuds/nicole_writes
Summary: Kiki @keylethasharihas tagged you in a tweet:New Q&A up and we’re talking music! creds to@vexmachina @vaxmachina @burtreynoldsesq @thelumineersand others!!// CR1 YouTuber/Musician/Celebrity AU





	1. Vox Machina Origins

**Author's Note:**

> This got much, much longer than I originally intended, so instead of 20K words in a one-shot, take them one part at a time (at least two parts) and we'll see where my motivation drags me. Mentions of alcohol abuse in this part, but nothing explicitly stated.

Vax had played guitar since he was seven years old. He had sung along back then too, his voice wavering at his young age while his sister’s voice drifted along clearly overtop. Through his whole life, music had stabilized him and had bound him so tightly to his sister that he did almost anything she asked. 

In the end, it was Vax’s close friend Gilmore who insisted that the twins make a YouTube channel even if they just uploaded one video in the end. Vex was all for it, but she liked the spotlight. Vax hesitated, but, Vex and Gilmore were his favourite people, so when they ganged up on him, he caved. 

Vex argued that they should use their names, Vex’ahlia and Vax’ildan, as the channel name, but it felt too personal, so Vax looked again to Gilmore. Gilmore suggested a play on words and the twins considered it. Three days later, Vax shook his sister awake with the name they would eagerly assign to the channel as they uploaded their first video. 

They went simple for the first cover, choosing an Ed Sheeran song that basically broke the music industry. They sat side by side on Vex’s bed and Vax spent most of the video singing while staring at his hands as he played the guitar. Vex floated through the tune, smiling at the camera and her brother. 

It took them a while to get the footage cut and to a reasonable sound quality, but as of March 3rd, Vox Machina’s YouTube channel went live with a single video: Thinking Out Loud. 

Vex was quick to share it to her Twitter and Instagram, and Gilmore retweeted her tweet, and between them, they got a few hundred views and about 10 subscribers off of one single video. 

Vax agreed to film another video when he saw how happy it was making his sister. He fiddled with chords and eventually they settled on a cover of Landslide that made them both happy. Vax let Vex sing while he played and just harmonized where it was appropriate. 

This video got a few more views and the subscriber count on the channel jumped to around 200. Vex was giddy and dragged her keyboard in front of the camera and filmed one of her own covers. Vax was content with this as he headed off to work at the café he worked at. 

After about a week, he found himself in front of the camera again as Vex insisted the duo act was more popular. Vax agreed on the condition that he picked the song and they did a stripped down version of House of the Rising Sun. This time, Vex pushed him into the lead and Vax sang, but he still restricted the amount of time he actually looked into the camera. 

A few more months flicked by and the twins worked hard at their day jobs to support their tiny, crappy apartment. Any time not spent at work was spent practicing music, filming, and editing to make more music. It was a tough life, but the consistent presence of music made both Vex and Vax a lot happier than they had been in a long while. 

Eventually, they had fifteen covers uploaded and around 300 subscribers, most of whom came from friends or people following Vex’ahlia and Gilmore on Twitter. 

It’s a hot summer night when Vax couldn’t sleep and he rolled over to check the time. His screen was so clogged with notifications that it took him almost a full minute to process that something was happening. It was all notifications for his Twitter page and requests to follow his Instagram account. 

Vax pulled his phone closer to his face and blinked at the screen in shock. He opened Twitter. He had almost 8 thousand followers compared to the 50 ish he had had the previous night. His notifications were clogged with people tagging both him and Vex in tweets sharing links to their videos, making song requests, and just generally complimenting them. 

Vax’s brain short-circuited and he quit the Twitter app quickly. He had 17 unread texts and over 300 Instagram notifications. He ignored Instagram and opened the text app. A few were from work friends or mutual acquaintances that were questioning his sudden popularity explosion, but 9 of the messages were from Gilmore. 

Vax scrolled through Gilmore’s messages to the first unread one and saw it’s a link to a YouTube video. He pressed it and was taken to the YouTube channel of one Scanlan Shorthalt, one of the biggest YouTube musicians on the platform. Vax knew that Scanlan released a video each month discussing good YouTube musicians that he’d found on the platform. 

Vax skimmed quickly through the video before a clip of him and Vex appeared on the screen. They were currently ranked number one to watch for YouTube talent by Scanlan who praised their range and musicality despite low production costs. 

Vax fumbled through his apps and pulled up Twitter again, doing a quick search for Scanlan Shorthalt. Scanlan’s page came up, and the words “follows you” stared Vax in the face. 

He heard a shriek from down the hall and he realized that Vex must have just discovered the same thing he had. He rolled off his bed, phone in hand, and made it halfway to her room before she burst out of it, brandishing her phone in his face. 

“We were number one of Burt Reynold’s Star Search!” she basically screeched. “We have seven thousand subscribers on YouTube and I’ve got twelve thousand Twitter followers.”

“I guess we should probably thank Mr. Shorthalt,” Vax muttered. “For the publicity.”

Vex’s eyes widened and she opened her Twitter app quickly. 

**Vex’ahlia** @vexmachina • Just Now

Thank you from **@vaxmachina** and I to **@burtreynoldsesq** for the feature on Star Search! New music coming soon!! **#voxmachina**

Vax raised an eyebrow and his sister smirked. “I guess we’ve got a big thing going for us, brother dearest.”

Vax’s phone chimed in his hand as his notifications blew up from Vex’s tweet. “I guess so,” he mumbled.

\- ~ -

Their popularity didn’t, to his surprise, taper off shortly after Scanlan’s video. Instead, their subscriber count climbed to 40 thousand and they had nearly 70 thousand Twitter followers between the two of them.

Gilmore took them out for drinks to celebrate the release of their next cover, Everything Has Changed, and Vax knew he hadn’t seen Vex this excited about anything in a long, long time. Gilmore tweeted a photo of the three of them, Kima, and Allura, two other friends, at a bar and immediately blew up on Twitter. 

Kima found the whole thing hilarious and pushed the twins up to the karaoke machine the bar had. Neither twin was one to back down from a challenge and Gilmore tweeted out 4 videos of them singing while Allura recorded the whole thing for a future video. 

Vax continued to allow Vex to drag him to her room to record music and he started to love the process of making the videos and picking the songs as much as he used to love just playing casually. Their popularity grew slowly and Scanlan featured them on his Star Search again the next month. 

The internet seemed to have realized that Vax wasn’t a social media person because he only followed his sister, Gilmore, Kima, Allura, and a handful of others and hardly ever tweeted or posted. He would share the link to a new video when they posted, but not much else. He hovered around 30 thousand Twitter followers which was still completely insane.

Vex, on the other hand, easily cracked 100 thousand followers on her own as she promoted the channel, interacted with their fans, and teased new music and their personal lives. Vax was content to let Vex handle all the personal questions and he only really responded to tagged tweets when people got confused and named them as a couple instead of twin siblings. 

Their growth was pretty steady and they could usually predict when their channel would hit the big milestones. They released 3 extra videos in honour of fifty thousand followers and were preparing a Q&A video for 100 thousand followers. 

One day in October, Vex was sitting in the main part of the café where Vax worked part-time. He was wiping a counter nearby when he glanced over at her and she was staring slack-jawed at her phone. He stepped to her side quickly and she turned the screen towards him. 

Their channel, which had previously been hovering around 89 thousand subscribers, had jumped almost straight to 150 thousand subscribers. Vax froze and swiped at the page to refresh it. The number increased to 180 thousand subscribers. He exchanged a shocked look with Vex. 

“What the fuck just happened?”

Vex shook her head mutely and they both resumed staring at her screen until she got a Twitter notification. 

**Kiki @keylethashari** has tagged you in a tweet: _New Q &A up and we’re talking music! creds to **@vexmachina @vaxmachina @burtreynoldsesq @thelumineers** and others!!_

Vex clicked on the notification and her phone jumped apps to Twitter. Vax hadn’t the slightest clue who this Kiki was, but the tweet was almost brand new and already had over a thousand likes and over 300 retweets. 

Vex glanced at her brother. “Do you know who Keyleth is?” Her voice was giddy with excitement. 

“Haven’t a clue,” he replied honestly. 

Vex smacked him. “She’s one of the most popular vloggers on YouTube and the best part is, she’s actually really nice.” 

Vex turned back to her phone and pulled up Keyleth’s Twitter page. Keyleth had 1.5 million followers and was following around a thousand accounts. Vax glanced briefly at the tiny bubbled icon and felt his heart skip a beat. Keyleth had fiery red hair, vibrant eyes, and freckle-covered skin. 

She was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he heard a heavy cough from behind the counter. His coworker was giving him an odd look. Vax flashed an apologetic smile and hurried back to the counter. 

“Big news or something?” his co-worker asked. “Usually you and Vex can at least wait until after your shift to chat.”

Vax shrugged. “Got shouted out by a major YouTuber and may have accidentally jumped to fame, but we’ll see.”

He turned back to the espresso bar before he saw his co-worker's reaction.

\- ~ -

Three hours later, Vax was staring at his Twitter feed. He had retweeted Keyleth’s tweet, as had Vex, and the vlogger’s response had been to follow both of them on the platform which had only increased the influx of followers he was gaining.

Vex had tweeted a sweet message out a while ago, and Vax was still dumbstruck. Vex was currently in the process of skimming through their channel’s email, looking at a couple of offers from producers which had appeared suddenly. 

Swallowing tensely, Vax clicked on Keyleth’s profile and then clicked on the little mail icon, leading him to her DM inbox. 

**@vaxmachina:** _hey, i really don’t know what to say besides thank you for all the crazy publicity we’ve been getting. it means a lot to my sister and i._

He hit send before he could think better of it. He dropped his phone onto the couch beside him and looked over at Vex. She was scrolling through stuff on her laptop and looked up when she felt his gaze. 

“We should write our own stuff,” Vex said as soon as they made eye contact. 

Vax raised an eyebrow. “No more covers?”

Vex waved at him dismissively. “Fewer covers. Come on, I know we’ve both been writing lyrics for so long. We have all these offers of people who want to work with us, we have over 100 thousand YouTube subscribers out of nowhere, and we have a chance to get out of this dump.” 

Vax smiled. “When we moved out to LA after mom died we found this dump, Sister, it’s been good to us.” 

Vex returned his grin. “And now we can both quit our shitty day jobs and do what we’ve been meant to do all this time.”

Vax’s phone chimed before he could reply. 

**@keylethashari:** _Oh but of course! You guys have such a unique sound and range and I’ve loved everything I’ve heard since I found you through Scanlan._

 **@keylethashari:** _I’m eagerly awaiting new content from you guys too!!_

Vax blinked at the quick reply and easy positivity from Keyleth that he’d received. 

“Hello? Brother? Are you still there?” Vex demanded. Vax snapped his head up and she tipped hers, questioning, in response. 

Vax waved his phone. “I DMed Keyleth to thank her and she’s awaiting new music, apparently.” 

Vex gave an airy laugh. “This is crazy. Absolutely crazy.”

\- ~ -

As it turns out, crazy had been an understatement. Keyleth’s video continued to provide them with fame, and Scanlan shouted them out for the third month in a row. Still, as it turned out, they weren’t the only big YouTubers taking note of Vox Machina. 

“Vax,” Vex called from across the room. 

Vax spun in his desk chair, looking away from the monitor where he had been editing their latest video, raising an eyebrow at Vex. “What?”

She waved her phone at him. “Check Twitter, you goof. We’ve gotten another big shoutout and I bet you know who these folks are better than I do.” 

Vax blinked, but Vex turns away, back to the keyboard she had been playing a moment before. Vax minimized the video editor and pulled up Twitter. He had a bunch of new followers and a couple of new tags, but a quick search through Vex’s page gave him what he was looking for. 

**Pike** @thetrickfootp • 1 hour ago

It’s that time again! Time for **@barbariangrog** and I to roast **@burtreynoldsesq** but at least he’s given us **@vexmachina** and **@vaxmachina** this time. _youtube.com/watch?v=fTgqwhK_

The tweet was fairly recent and Vex was right, he did know who it was from. Pike Trickfoot was a variety YouTuber who did a lot of gaming streams and videos along with the occasional vlog and workout video. Her channel, Major Monstahs, was a collab with her and her best friend Grog Strongjaw. One of their most notorious video series was the monthly roast video that they published to make fun of Scanlan, who was also a very good friend of theirs. 

Vax clicked the link in the tweet and it brought him to the newest video on Major Monstahs. The video, titled _September 2018, Scanlan FINALLY hits something good_ , started and Vax saw Pike and Grog sitting together on a couch, with a view of their TV edited over top of their lower bodies as they watched some of Scanlan’s more recent videos. 

Pike and Grog were playful and teasing as they roasted Scanlan while also throwing the occasional backhanded compliment. He skimmed through it quickly and played it again as soon as he realized they were reviewing Star Search for the month. 

“ _And well, the one thing Scanlan actually did that was good, was introduce me to Vox Machina! Man, their sound is so nice and they sound great together. Even Grog, who’s more of a heavy rock kind of guy likes them,_ ” Pike said as she gestured animatedly. 

Vax chuckled and paused the video. It had over 18,000 views and the channel has 2.3 million subscribers. Two clicks later and Vax was looking at the homepage for Vox Machina’s channel. They had 260 thousand subscribers now and the channel was looking better than ever. 

Gilmore had taken some pretty professional shots of Vex and Vax posing so they finally had a good icon, and Allura had created a neat looking text banner for them that served as the channel background. They had invested in a better camera and a real microphone along with a better video editing software so even the videos were of a higher quality. 

With all of their new equipment and the sudden burst of fame, both Vex and Vax had quit their part-time jobs and were in the process of packing all of their stuff to move to a better apartment in the better part of town. Their lives had completely turned around, and as Vax listened to Vex start to sing over by the piano, he didn’t regret any of it. 

They had stuck to releasing covers on the channel so far, but they were working on more original stuff. Vex was polishing the instrumentals for a pair of songs she had written, and Vax was working on lyrics for a piece he was writing. 

His phone chimed and he lifted it. 

**@keylethashari:** _hmmm, i like that verse a lot but maybe something about where you guys started. You were trying to be grounded, right?_

Vax smiled when he saw the message. Since the first time Keyleth had tweeted at him and he had DMed her, they had been keeping a steady conversation over Twitter and had become decent friends. Vax has sent her a couple of lines of lyrics and asked for her opinion, and she was, naturally, teeming with useful advice. He quickly typed out his reply. 

**@vaxmachina:** _that’s pretty good! hm now I have an idea, thanks Kiki_

It was only a minute before she replied. 

**@keylethashari:** _no prob!!_

 **@keylethashari:** _also hey I saw the Monstahs shouted you guys out during their roast! That’s awesome!! :)_

 **@vaxmachina:** _:) yeah, pretty cool_

Vax placed his phone down and looked back at the editing he had been working on. Struck by a different sense of inspiration, he saved and jumped up from his desk, heading towards his room. 

Though most everything was packed away in boxes, the guitar was leaning against the bedside table as it always was. He grabbed it and sat on the edge of his bed. He plucked a couple strings before moving into a C-F-A-G chord progression warm up. 

He then played a soft melody and hummed under his breath. He repeated the pattern, changing the root chord and adding an inverted chord in for good measure. He went back to the original chord and let his mind whir. 

“One day they’ll tell the story of the girl they left for dead,” he sang gently. Vex’s music stopped abruptly and he heard her walk in the direction of his room. Vax grinned. “Indomitable, unbeatable, unbreakable, she said,” he continued. He paused and strummed an A minor and a C arpeggio. 

“She had fire, but he was the fuel,” Vex sang back, slipping through the door and leaning against the far wall. “Those who left them would soon be the fool.”

Vax nodded along with his sister before putting the guitar down. He pulled up his conversation with Keyleth. “From the ashes they arose, starving and broken, you know how it goes.”

Vex clapped excitedly. “Wow that’s really good,” she said. She crossed the room and peered over his shoulder at the phone screen. Her eyebrows shot up and she rested her elbow on the crook of his shoulder. “Advice from the girlfriend?”

Vax shook his shoulders, tossing her off. “Butt out Vex, it’s just a couple DMs. She’s nice.”

Vex rolled her eyes. “Yeah and the last person who you made heart eyes like that at was Gilmore and that was years ago. You like her.”

“Well it doesn’t matter much, does it? She’s a big shot, we’re just on the rise.”

Vex stepped away, pausing to look back at him. “Record her something exclusive,” she suggested. “A snippet or a preview or something. She’d love it.” 

Vax looked contemplatively between his sister and his guitar. “I’ll think about it.”

\- ~ -

He did end up sending Keyleth a small recording of the song that would eventually become Vax’s original song, Phoenix. Naturally, she loved it and had demanded he stop wasting time and finish it so that she could brag about how much she loved it.

The move to their new apartment was finally done and the place was high class. It had originally been far out of their price range, but the real estate agent had apparently seen some of their covers and Vex had charmed him into accepting a much lower price than originally agreed in exchange for some authentic autographs. The building was rich and apparently housed the places belonging to several other celebrities, both internet and from the film or music industries. Vax hadn’t seen anything to back up the rumour, but it was an interesting thought. 

There was a coffee shop just around the corner that he liked to frequent: it reminded him just enough of his old job that he felt comfortable enough there to hum and tap out rhythms while he scrawled lyrics or edited videos. They’d recently released a cover of Just Give Me a Reason which, thanks to Keyleth using it in the background of one of her cooking tutorials, had quickly become their most viewed and most beloved videos. 

Their Q&A video had become popular enough that they’d made it a monthly tradition and Vax was currently filtering through submitted questions to put together a good panel for variety. He was sorting through a whole slew of questions inquiring about the relationship status of both twins when the bell above the café door chimed. He allowed himself a cursory glance up out of curiosity, but the people he saw had him stop dead.

It was Pike Trickfoot with her blonde hair coiled into two twin buns atop her head and her smile as sunny as ever. At her side was Grog Strongjaw who was laughing loudly at something the third member of their party had said. Scanlan Shorthalt stood between Grog and Pike, smirking proudly. 

Vax was frozen in his seat. He knew the three of them were close friends and that they were definitely in a more influencer-influenced area of L.A. now, but in the two weeks they’d been in their new place, he had never seen any of them around the small coffee shop. He found himself unable to tear his gaze from the trio as they approached the counter to order. 

By chance, Pike glanced back at Grog and her gaze landed on Vax staring at her from nearby. Her lips parted in shock before curling back into her brilliant, sunny smile. Vax blinked and looked back at his computer, almost praying that she hadn’t recognized him. He stared blankly at the screen in front of him for a long moment before someone cleared their throat next to him. 

Pike was standing right next to his table. “Hello, I’m a huge fan of you and your sister,” she said pleasantly. She slid into the seat across from him without asking and beamed at him. “I’m Pike, and you must be Vax, right?”

“Well, I’m definitely not Vex,” Vax replied. He was a little shocked that she was sitting with him, and as such, his brain couldn’t find more words. 

“Wow, ever since Scanlan found you guys, I’ve been listening non-stop!” She glanced at the laptop before her. “Working hard, I see.”

Vax shrugged. “At least this type of work is fun.”

Pike laughed. “You should try streaming: all the fun of videos with almost none of the editing pressure.” Vax cracked a grin. Pike was definitely as charming and sweet as her videos made her out to be.

“Pike! You just disappeared on us!” A voice boomed and Vax and Pike both looked up sharply to see the hulking form of Grog above them.

Before anyone could say anything, Scanlan smoothly stepped around Grog and offered Pike a to-go cup with a flourish. “Your coffee, my lady,” he said teasingly. 

Pike smiled and accepted the cup. She waved a hand between Grog, Scanlan, and Vax. “Grog, Scanlan, you’ll never believe who this is.”

Grog looked puzzled for a long moment, but recognition flashed on Scanlan’s face immediately. “Ah half of my new favourite music duo!”

“Nice to meet you,” Vax replied carefully. 

Scanlan spun and snagged two chairs from the table next to them and dragged them to the table so the four of them were crammed around one small table. “Scanlan Shorthalt, at your service.”

“Vax. But, I guess you already knew that.”

Grog pointed at Vax. “There’s normally two of you.”

Vax smirked. “Vex’ahlia is currently at our apartment.”

Scanlan leaned forward conspiratorially. “So any insight on who you guys are considering signing with? I’ve heard a lot of offers are going your way.” 

“I think last we discussed Whitestone Records was our first choice.”

Scanlan nodded sagely. “They’re great. I have an in there, so I can definitely shoot them a message.”

Pike elbowed Scanlan. “Or you know, just invite them tonight!”

Scanlan glanced at Pike. “Pike, you really are a genius.” He looked back at Vax. “My good sir, it would be an honour if you and your sister joined us and our friends tonight at my place. Going to be a small party, but it’s great for networking if you’re going to be into that kind of thing.”

Vax raised an eyebrow. “I should call Vex.”

Pike nodded. “Of course. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Vax. I hope to see you tonight! Come on boys, let’s roll.” She stood up from the table and gave Vax one last sunny grin before she swept away. Grog and Scanlan both smiled and followed her out, leaving Vax alone with a racing mind. 

It took a long moment for his thoughts to slow down enough to be decipherable, but just as he pulled out his phone to call Vex, it pinged with a new Twitter notification. 

**Pike** @thetrickfootp • 48 seconds ago

They really exist, guys! **@barbariangrog** , **@burtreynoldsesq** , and I just had the immense pleasure of meeting **@vaxmachina** in person and now I absolutely must meet **@vexmachina** tonight! **#voxmachinaisreal #voxmachina**

Scanlan almost immediately retweeted the message, as did Grog and Vax chuckled. He liked it before replying to it with the side-eye emoji. His notifications dinged several times, but before he could check any of them, his phone buzzed as his sister’s photo filled the screen.

“Vex’ahlia, hello,” he said as he answered her call.

“ _You met Pike, Grog, and Scanlan?_ ” she demanded, forgoing a greeting.

“I just had the pleasure. I did invite you to join me here today so it’s your loss.”

“ _Oh fuck off, Vax. What happened?_ ”

Vax paused, thinking about the best way to drop the news on his sister. “What are you doing tonight?”

\- ~ -

One DM to Scanlan and a twenty minute Uber ride later, the twins arrived at the Shorthalt mansion. The place was spectacular, as expected, and they could hear the music from the road. Vax was suddenly almost nervous. Vex linked her arm with his and tugged him up the driveway.

“Come on brother dearest, we have some socializing to do!” 

The bouncer at the door barely even cast them a glance as he waved them inside. Light flashed through the room and people milled about exuberantly. Vax spun as he walked taking in the open foyer, glittering decorations and the dozens of people dancing and singing and talking. Scanlan really didn’t know the meaning of “small party”. 

“You made it!”

Vax turned and saw Pike and Grog weaving towards them. Pike was grinning and wearing a sparkly cocktail dress with her hair still in her “fun-buns”. Grog was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, but Vax wouldn’t be surprised if he was wearing that all the time. Vex smiled brilliantly at the pair and pulled Vax forward.

“So this is the famous Pike Trickfoot and Grog Strongjaw, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you both,” Vex greeted, her charm oozing from every word. 

Grog laughed and waved his hand at both twins. “See! There are two of you.”

Vex laughed and Pike elbowed Grog. “You must be Vex’ahlia, then.”

“Just Vex is great.”

Vax smiled as Vex wrapped her arm through Pike's as the two women chatted pleasantly. Vax turned an eye to Grog who looked increasingly bored with the small talk. “Hey big guy, is there somewhere I can get a drink around here?”

Grog and Vex both perked up at the same time. 

“A drink?” Grog asked. 

“Something hard, preferably,” Vex chimed in, a smirk playing at her lips. “We’re going to need some courage for this night.”

“Then let’s go take shots!” Pike cheered. “I know where Scanlan keeps his best liquor. Plus, he’ll never get mad at us for drinking it if we say it was my idea.”

\- ~ -

Several shots and a lot of hand-shaking later, the party was still in full-swing and Vax was fully buzzed. Vex had disappeared from his side an hour ago, sliding off to work her charms on an attractive guy with stark white hair who looked vaguely familiar. Knowing his sister, he would probably be headed home on his own tonight.

Scanlan, Pike, and Grog had all spoken with him at different times during the night, though the last he’d seen of Grog was him absolutely destroying the competition at a drinking game inside while Pike and Scanlan had disappeared onto the dance floor. Despite Pike’s insistence that the two were just friends, Vax had seen the identical grins they wore as they danced and sang along to the music. 

He leaned back against the wall and sipped his drink. Rich people parties were definitely different from what he was used to. Not for the first time, Vax wished they had thought to invite Gilmore along with them. Gilmore was both a better social creature than Vax, but also an excellent networker, especially on behalf of Vox Machina since he was the closest thing the twins had to an agent or manager. 

He was just considering slipping out of the party when a blaze of red hair along the side wall caught his attention. For a moment he wondered if it was possible that it could be Keyleth, but he forced himself not to get his hopes up. Most of the people who were at the party had tweeted about it at least once during the night and Keyleth’s Twitter had been notably dead. Still, he peeled himself off of his wall and headed to where he saw the brilliant flash of hair. 

He slid between two dancers and ducked under the exuberant flailing arms of another. He twisted to get out of the way of two dashing figures and was rocked back on his heels trying to regain his balance when he stumbled back into someone. Quickly turning, he held his hands up and burst out an apology. 

“Sorry!”

His eyes and brain finally caught up with the rest of him as he noticed who he had unceremoniously crashed into. It was a beautiful young woman with flaming red hair and fair skin that was dotted with freckles across her face and shoulders. She was wearing a strapless green cocktail dress that matched her eyes and was staring at him with wide eyes. Vax blinked and his brain short-circuited. 

Keyleth was staring at him and he had just bumped into her like an absolute fool.

“Vax?” she asked carefully. The uncertainty in her tone was charming and her voice was as melodic as he recognized it to be from her videos. 

“Yeah, and you must be Keyleth,” he replied. 

She smiled at him and he swore it was the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen. “Wow, I had no idea you’d be here tonight! It’s amazing to finally meet you!”

Vax was about to offer her a hand in a handshake when she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She was a tiny bit taller than him in her heeled shoes and her waist was slender. Her frame was much more willowy than Vex’s, but it suited her. He hugged her back, unsure of what else to do, and then Keyleth pulled back, still smiling. 

She shuffled her feet and bit her lip, a charming blush darting across her cheekbones. “It’s almost weird to see you in person when all I’ve had before was your videos and our Twitter DMs.”

Vax lifted a hand and brushed back some of her fiery hair with a courage that came from God knows where. “You’re even prettier than I’d expected.”

Keyleth’s flush deepened and she stepped out of his personal space. “Thank you,” she said softly. She glanced around the crowded house where people were shouting and dancing. “Do you, by any chance, want to head somewhere quieter? This is all a bit overwhelming for me,” she admitted shyly. 

Vax reached down and took her hand. “As long as we still get to hang out, I’m one hundred percent on board with that idea.”

Keyleth smiled brightly again. “Great!” She tugged on his hand and led him towards the front door. 

They cut through the kitchen to get there faster, but as they were just about to leave the kitchen, Vax heard his sister’s familiar laugh. He paused, unintentionally pulling Keyleth to a stop, and looked around for his sister. 

Vex was standing next to the window, pressed close to the same attractive young man with white hair from earlier. She was obviously flirting with him, and by the smug look on the young man’s face, it was definitely mutual, but Vax saw his sister sway gently and he knew what that meant. Vex was very excellent at pretending she was far soberer than she was, but the moment that swaying was involved, her night was almost over. 

“Vax?” Keyleth questioned and he snapped his head back to her. She was looking between his face and their joined hands curiously. 

He sighed. He really, _really_ , wanted to get to know Keyleth and to hang out with her, but he needed to check on Vex. Just because she was handling the popularity better, didn’t mean that her mental state could cope with the fame. 

“Kiki, I’m afraid I’m going to have to take a raincheck on this early morning adventure. I think my sister needs assistance getting home.” The nickname slipped out before he could stop it and he felt his ears burn gently. 

Keyleth glanced past him and noticed Vex and the white-haired stranger. She smiled at him and laughed. “Of course, don’t worry at all. But,” she paused for a moment and disentangled their fingers. “Give me your phone. I’m giving you my number so we can actually reschedule this thing.”

“Hopefully not at two thirty in the morning,” Vax joked as he passed Keyleth his phone. 

She giggled. “Maybe not, but if Scanlan invites you guys around again, you never know what could happen. Now, go help your sister, Vax, I’ll see you around.” She leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently and for a brief moment, Vax wanted to abandon Vex and go on whatever adventures that Keyleth could dream up. 

But then Keyleth was slipping away from him with one last playful wave and Vax was left in Scanlan’s kitchen with a few strangers, his sister, and his sister’s flirting partner. He sighed and strolled in their direction pointedly. 

The white-haired man noticed his approach and inclined his head to meet Vax’s eyes. Vex turned to face him when she noticed that her new friend’s interest had been stolen from her. She smiled sweetly when she saw Vax. 

“Brother! Isn’t this a great party?”

Vax shook his head at the obvious drunkenness of his twin. He looked again at the white-haired man. “Vax’ildan, Vex’s brother,” he introduced, holding his hand out. 

“Percy,” the man replied, shaking his hand firmly. “You’re the other half of the dynamic Vox Machina then?” To Vax’s surprise, Percy had a British accent, one complementary to the lingering accent his sister held. 

Vax nodded, shifting his gaze to his sister as he tried to gauge her level of drunkenness. “Yes, I guess she mentioned that.”

Percy shrugged in response. “Actually, I just recognize you both. I like your music.”

Vax’s eyebrows rose. Vex was notorious for finding easy prey at parties, but this guy actually seemed to be drunk enough to have low inhibitions but was still sharp enough to hold a fast-paced conversation. 

“Well, thanks,” Vax replied. “I do need to steal my sister though, I need to get her home before she can’t walk.”

Percy chuckled. “Do you need a hand at all?” 

Vax stepped closer to Vex and slid an arm around her waist. “No thanks, this is about normal for us.”

Percy shrugged and stepped away from Vex, giving her a look that Vax recognized carried some attraction. “Well, hopefully our paths can cross again another time.”

Vex laughed. “If you keep smiling at me like that, I don’t think they’re ever going to diverge,” she teased, flashing him a flirtatious smile. 

Vax chuckled under his breath as Percy’s ears tinged red and he blinked, caught off guard by Vex’s forwardness. He nudged his sister towards the front door. “It was nice to meet you, Percy,” Vax said before he turned and escorted Vex out of the kitchen. 

Vex stumbled along with him, but as they exited the mansion, he noticed she was pouting. “You always have to ruin all my fun, don’t you?”

Vax sighed. “And you always have to throw yourself at the ones who don’t know what to do with you, don’t you?”

Vex laughed loudly. “But he was so pretty and smart, so I really don’t know why you’re complaining about him.”

Vax nudged her towards the road, calling an Uber on his phone. “I’m not complaining about him. He actually seemed like a huge step above your type lately. I’m talking about you and this drinking obsession you’ve developed recently.”

Vex waved him off, stumbling a few steps away. “I’m not even drunk, Vax.”

“Yes, Stubby, you can barely walk, so you are drunk. Very. Just like you’ve been almost every night this week.”

She scowled at him. “Mind your own business.”

The Uber pulled up and Vex marched towards it, purposely not looking back at him. Vax sighed. “I wish I could.”

\- ~ -

The next week, Vex and Vax had finally decided to meet with the owner of Whitestone Records about potentially signing onto the label. The very thought that the two of them could sign to a major recording label was absolutely mind-blowing and a few months back would have seemed incredibly unlikely.

The twins were in their Uber on the way to the fancy restaurant that Cassandra de Rolo, the owner of the label, had selected as the meeting place. Vex was fidgeting with the hem of her stylish black dress, but she was smiling nonetheless. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he slid it out, his lips twitching into a small smile when he saw the message. 

**[Keyleth]** _Good luck with your meeting with Whitestone!! I’ve heard nothing but good things about the label since it moved to LA from London!! You’re gonna kill it!_

Since the night of Scanlan’s party, Vax hadn’t found a moment of spare time or confidence to reschedule his night with Keyleth, but they texted every day and he had been sending her snippets of the new song he was working on while she asked him if he had any suggestions for a DIY video she wanted to do. 

**[Vax]** _Thanks, Kiki. i’ll let you know how everything ends up._

 **[Keyleth]** _of course you will :P_

The car pulled up to the restaurant and Vex basically dragged him out of the back as they threw quick ‘thank you’s’ to their driver. Vex raised an eyebrow at the phone he held in his hand as she adjusted the neckline of her dress again. 

“Texting your girlfriend?”

Vax rolled his eyes. “She’s no more my girlfriend than Percy is your boyfriend.”

Vex shoved his shoulder. “Rude. I didn’t even manage to get his number or his last name so it’s not like I’ll ever see him again.”

Vax shrugged. “He has white hair, how hard can he be to find?”

“Not hard, apparently,” a familiar voice chimed in. Both twins turned to see another well-dressed pair behind them on the sidewalk. It was the man who had spoken. He had tousled white hair and sharp flint-blue eyes that were strikingly familiar. Vex’s brain put the pieces together faster as she did a double take.

“Percy?”

“Hello, Vex’ahlia, Vax’ildan,” he greeted politely, a smile playing at his lips. 

The young woman at his side cleared her throat. “I’m Cassandra de Rolo, the one you’re actually here to meet. You apparently are already well acquainted with my brother, Percival de Rolo.”

Vax’s eyebrows shot up. Everything in his brain clicked as he glanced between the siblings, his brain aligning their similar bone structure and eyes. Cassandra was the owner of the recording label and notably, the younger sister to the actor, Percival de Rolo, who was the very same Percy that Vex’ahlia had flirted with ruthlessly at Scanlan’s party.

Cassandra smirked as she looked between the twins and her brother, all of whom seemed appropriately puzzled. “Let’s go in and talk music, shall we?”

\- ~ -

Vex left the lunch with Percy’s number saved in her phone and a promise to meet for coffee sometime while Vox Machina left the meeting with a contract to look over about signing on with Whitestone Records.

As they walked along the sidewalk side by side, Vex elbowed Vax. “So if I actually manage to snag Mr. de Rolo despite his famous Hollywood status, does this mean you actually have to call Keyleth, because God knows you want to.”

Vax bumped their shoulders to push her back. “No promises.”


	2. On the Up and Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Vax]** _so i know this is probably a little last minute, but how’s today for that raincheck from Scanlan’s._
> 
> **[Keyleth]** _oh you are alive aha. today is actually perfect for me. what did u have in mind??_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a warning for mentions of alcohol abuse as well as brief mentions for past abusive relationships!

“So, one more time, if we sign this, then we get complete creative control over our album plus we can keep releasing videos and stay active on YouTube?” Vex asked as she flipped to the second page of the heavy contract before her.

Cassandra nodded. “It’s definitely important that you guys get to keep your brand which is two siblings making videos and singing together. We just want to help you be able to distribute your music. We can hook you up with collaborators or producers or even just get you better equipment.”

Vax exhaled and fiddled with the corner of the contract. “And there’s no rush, right? No pressure on us to have an album out in the next month or anything?”

Cassandra smiled. “Well, I figured your first step could be to record some of your more popular covers and release a cover album. It will be a good way to both introduce you to the studio and better quality recording equipment as well as reintroduce the world to the Vox Machina they already love. 

Vex and Vax made eye contact. Everything that was being proposed seemed in their favour and Cassandra and Whitestone had definitely been the most respectful of the fact that they had shot to fame so suddenly that they were still adjusting. In all honesty, Vax could have been ready to sign with the label from the first meeting they had, but they did need time to consider all of their options. 

Conclave Recording Studios had offered them a much larger signing bonus, but that contract had been riddled with little hooks that robbed them of certain royalties, their creative freedom, and even control over their YouTube channel. That had been an easy deal to turn down, even if the money was a little tempting. 

Still, Cassandra had come back with a counteroffer once she learned that the twins were considering other avenues and had presented them with total control, no restrictions on their channel, and a bonus bigger than Whitestone’s original offer, though not quite at the same size as what Conclave was willing to give. 

Vex smiled at Cassandra and picked up the pen. “Well, this all sounds perfect to me.”

“I can agree with that,” Vax added as he flipped to the final page. 

They both signed their names on each copy of the contract and Cassandra scrawled her name in beside theirs. The beautiful woman who had been lurking in the back of the office stepped forwards and signed as the witness before she clasped her hands and gave both twins a radiant smile. 

“I look forward to working with both of you!”

Vax raised an eyebrow and glanced at Cassandra. The record owner smiled and patted the beautiful woman on the back. “Vex’ahlia, Vax’ildan, this is Zahra, the publicist I previously mentioned. She’s in charge of my most important clients and I know you’ll love her.”

Zahra grinned widely. “I can already see that the two of you will sell as you’ve managed to prove that yourself with your channel.”

Vex stood up and held her hand out for Zahra to shake. “Well, darling, I’m sure it will be a pleasure to work with you as well.”

Zahra winked at Vex. “Aren’t you charming! I can see what Percy likes in this one for sure.”

Vax rose to his feet and gave Cassandra another curious look. He glanced back at Zahra who was leaning against Cassandra’s desk, still smiling. “You know Percy?”

Zahra waved her hand. “Entirely too well. He used to be my client before I passed him off to the very capable hands of my friend Vanessa. Plus, I’ve been working with Cassandra for a while and you don’t work with one de Rolo without seeing the other at every turn.”

Cassandra shrugged. "I can’t deny that, I am having lunch with Percy today. You are welcome to join us if you’d like, Vex, Vax.”

Vex smiled. “I’d love to, but don’t tell him I’m coming, I’d like to see the look on his face when I just appear.”

Vax shook his head. Typical Vex’ahlia. He slid his phone out of his pocket and smiled faintly, an idea flitting across his mind. “I have to pass, but this has been a pleasure.”

The three women in the room shrugged and returned back to easy conversation as Vax opened a new message. 

**[Vax]** _so i know this is probably a little last minute, but how’s today for that raincheck from Scanlan’s._

The reply was almost instant.

**[Keyleth]** _oh you are alive aha. today is actually perfect for me. what did u have in mind??_

\- ~ -

Vax had seen enough of Keyleth’s videos to know that she absolutely adored the vegan lunch place on 6th Street. When he had suggested it, she had sent him four texts of incomprehensible gibberish to show her excitement. Vax had simply smiled and excused himself from Cassandra’s office, calling an Uber as he went.

When he arrived at the restaurant he decided that this place was exactly the type of place he would expect Keyleth to frequent. It was decorated with dozens of plants and succulents as well as some casual bohemian decorations. It almost reminded him of the room she often filmed her videos in, so it made sense. He had managed to beat her there, so he stood on the curb, hands in his pockets as he waited. 

He waited for seven minutes before a car pulled up and she flew out of the backseat, smiling like crazy. Her red hair was tugged into a ponytail and she was wearing denim overalls with a floral blouse. Her eyes twinkled as she caught sight of him and she pulled him into a tight hug. Vax hugged her back and caught a strong floral whiff that was probably perfume, but he liked to think that Keyleth, the radiant ball of sunshine, just naturally smelled like flowers.

“It only took us two months to reschedule this thing,” Keyleth laughed as she pulled back, leaving her hands resting on his shoulders. 

Vax shrugged. “Self-employment is incredibly difficult,” he said teasingly. 

Keyleth retracted her arms and smiled at him. “Very funny.” She looked up at the restaurant and smiled. “Have you been here before?”

“Melora’s Garden? No, I haven’t. I actually stole the idea from one of your videos.” 

Keyleth laughed and Vax immediately wanted her to do it again. “So you do watch my videos.”

Vax smirked. “I’ll admit to that when you admit to watching ours.”

“Vox Machina? Only one of my favourite channels lately.”

“Come on, let’s eat. I have news.”

Keyleth linked their arms and pulled him through the front door. “News?”

She turned away briefly to motion to the hostess that they needed a table for two, but she quickly turned her bright, curious green eyes back to him. Vax led her, following the hostess, and kept his mouth shut. As they sat down across from each other, Keyleth linked her fingers and rested her chin atop them, leaning forward.

“Come on, don’t keep me in suspense!”

“Well, I’ve been so busy lately because Vex and I signed with Whitestone this morning,” he revealed.

Keyleth’s beautiful smile spread from ear to ear. She reached out and squeezed one of his hands. “Vax! Congratulations! You guys definitely deserve this. Does this mean I’ll finally be able to buy one of your albums and do an entire video dedicated to why it’s one of the best of all time?”

He squeezed her fingers back in return. “Well, Cassandra wants us to release kind of a ‘Greatest Hits’ of the channel album first before we release any original stuff. She said it would be the world’s reintroduction to us as a real music group.”

Keyleth nodded. “I guess that makes sense, but in my opinion, you guys were a real music group the minute you decided to release your first video. Besides, I happen to think the couple of originals you guys have done have been your best work.”

Vax chuckled. “Thank you, but I don’t think we quite have the mindset to record an entire album of originals at this point. Songs like Phoenix never would have even been finished without your help, you know.”

Keyleth cocked her head. “Vax, I gave you like 7 words of feedback total. The rest was all you: the music, the lyrics, everything. You guys made that happen, not me.” She smiled at him again, but it was more tentative, like the shyer Keyleth he’d met at Scanlan’s party. 

Before he could reply again, a waitress was filling both of their glasses with water and smiling down at them. “Are we ready to order?”

Vax’s brain stalled. He had been so caught up that he hadn’t even glanced at the menu in front of him. Keyleth seemed to notice his deer-in-headlights expression, and she smiled politely at the waitress. 

“I think we need a few more minutes.”

The waitress nodded and bustled off to help someone else. 

Keyleth nudged the menu towards him, smiling. “Better take a look before she comes back and we’re still sitting here stupidly.”

Vax chuckled and picked it up. He flipped the menu up and skimmed his eyes over the selection of Buddha bowls. He paused when he realized that Keyleth was just watching him and hadn’t even looked at her own menu. 

“Kiki, are you going to order?”

She waved him off. “I’m getting Bowl 7, I already knew that.”

Vax put the menu down and grinned at her crookedly. “I think I’ll get the same.”

Her eyes twinkled as she slipped the menu out of his hands. “Well, that’s easy for the waitress, isn’t it?”

\- ~ -

Lunch was great. The food was different, but tasted delicious and Keyleth and him were able to keep a steady flow of easy, fun conversation. She talked about her father and her home and how she decided to move to L.A. Vax, in turn, told her the simplified version of why he and Vex left London and how important it was for them to have a fresh start.

Keyleth listened with rapt attention and made insightful and supportive comments whenever Vax struggled to put something into words. Talking to her felt like one of the easiest things he’d ever done, even when he was recounting the worst times of his life. Even though she hadn’t known the struggles he had, she was patient with him and she didn’t assume anything about him or his sister. 

He gladly would have sat and talked with her in the restaurant for longer, but as they were finishing their meals, Keyleth’s phone started vibrating with repeated notifications. She frowned and unlocked it. It immediately took her to the Twitter app and Vax watched her face pale as she looked around nervously.

“Keyleth?” he asked cautiously. 

She sighed and turned the screen towards him. “Sorry,” she mumbled.

**Ashari Army** @keylethsashariarmy • 7 minutes ago

GUUUUUUUYS. **@keylethashari** is having lunch with someone?? They’re at Melora’s and it LOOKS like a date?? Can we get our best investigators on this ASAP. 

Vax blinked as he scanned the tweet. It had a hundred retweets and three hundred likes. People were replying, eagerly urging the original account to post a photo. Keyleth pulled her phone away and dropped it into her purse. 

She stood up and held out her hand for him to take. He hesitated before he accepted it and let her pull him towards the back of the restaurant. The staff members there looked up as they approached and exchanged looks between them.

Keyleth smiled politely. “Hi, I’m Keyleth Ashari, is the manager here?”

There was a brief scuffle as two waiters slipped into the back and reappeared with an old woman who brightened when she saw Keyleth. 

“Oh! Keyleth, dear, what can I do for you?”

Keyleth brushed some hair away from her face and dropped Vax’s hand abruptly. “Uvenda, I think there’s someone here trying to take a photo so I was wondering if you would be able to charge my card for the meals and let us leave out the back?”

Uvenda nodded immediately. “Of course. Just come with me this way, alright?” For the first time, the old woman turned her eyes to Vax and the soft, affectionate look she carried for Keyleth vanished in favour of a much more suspicious, guarded look. “And you are?”

Keyleth’s hand slid into his again. “Uvenda, this is Vax.”

The old woman raised an eyebrow and smirked a little. “Of course. Anyways, right this way dears.”

They were escorted out the rear of the restaurant and Keyleth laughed as they walked through the back parking lot to the next road. She glanced back at the restaurant and giggled. 

“That’ll teach them to ruin my dates.”

Warmth spread through Vax’s stomach. “A date?” Surprise shuttered her features and he laughed. He stepped up, draping an arm over her shoulder. “Don’t worry Kiki, I’m not some internet fan reading too much into things. This was two friends out for lunch.”

She beamed radiantly at him. She ducked out from under his arm and danced away from him, twirling as she laughed. “God do I ever miss freedom and anonymity though,” she said, glancing back at him.

Vax slid his hands into his pockets and watched her. She was as radiant and as beautiful as the sun, even if she could be awkward and goofy and shy. She was alarmingly human and charming and he knew exactly where her popularity stemmed from. And he understood her. Her charms and her stumbles and her desire to have one uninterrupted afternoon. 

She paused in her step and glanced down at the pavement, where her shadow was cast across the pavement. A sly smile slid over her face. “Hey, Vax, come here for a minute.”

He stepped up next to her so their silhouettes were aligned. She slid her arm around his waist and gave him a side hug. She paused and snapped a photo of their entwined shadows before she stepped back. She tapped something out on her phone before she slid it back into her pocket, beaming. 

He raised an eyebrow. “Don’t I get to see?”

“You’re following me, aren’t you?”

He shook his head, but he couldn’t help but smile as he pulled out his own phone to check Keyleth’s Twitter account.

**Kiki** @keylethashari • Just Now

Sunny days are the best days!! **#shadowart** | _at Melora’s Garden_

The tweet was accompanied with the picture she’d just taken of them. Fans were already filling up her replies, demanding to know who she was posing with. Vax smiled at her over his phone and she gave him a gentler, bashful smile. 

“It’s okay, right?”

He nodded. “I’d like it, but that might give people the wrong impression.”

Before he could say anything else, his phone vibrated with a text. 

**[Vex]** _Percival and I are going for drinks on Friday._

**[Vex]** _Get on my level, darling_

Vax smirked as he typed out his reply. 

**[Vax]** _Check Twitter, Stubby._

There was a long moment before Vex replied.

**[Vex]** _OH SHIT so thaaaat’s why you bailed on lunch. Well._

Keyleth cocked her head at him. “Vax?”

He pocketed his phone. “I believe I was promised a full day of adventures, no? Lunch is one thing, but you must have other favourite parts of the city to show me.”

\- ~ -

Vax was on the couch watching a fail compilation that Keyleth had sent to him when his twin senses started tingling. Obviously, there was no way that it was actually a thing, but Vex and Vax had both always been very reactive to the approach of each other, so one night Kima had called it twin senses, and the name had stuck.

He looked up just as the door opened and Vex walked in. She was wearing an emerald green blouse and black skirt and her lipstick and dark hair were just the tiniest bit mussed, but it was enough to know that her date with Percy had to have gone at least mostly well. To his surprise, Vex didn’t even glance his way as she headed straight for the kitchen. 

He rose carefully and followed her, stepping over the heels that she kicked off on her way there. He walked into the kitchen and found her measuring a generous amount of gin into a glass before topping it off with club soda. She sipped it with what could almost be described as anger, and Vax furrowed his brow. 

“Stubby?”

She spun so fast that she almost dropped her drink. “Jesus, Vax, you scared the shit out of me.”

“You walked right past me. I was in the living room,” he said. Despite his initial impression that her date went well, wariness crept along his mind. “Weren’t you just at a bar?” he asked, gesturing to the heavy drink she was holding like a lifeline. 

Vex pursed her lips. “Can’t exactly get drunk on a first date, no matter how charming the movie star is.” She gulped down more of the drink, furrowing her brow at the bitter alcohol taste. 

Vax stepped past her and poured himself a drink, sipping it slowly. Vex drained her drink quickly and snatched the gin from him as she poured another, not even bothering with the soda this time. 

“Vex?” he asked carefully. “Are you okay?”

She shrugged. “I’m fine, darling, just some paparazzi that interrupted a moment I would have rather been private, but I suppose that’s what I get for liking the charming movie star.”

Vax took another slow sip of his drink. “Oh.”

She waved a hand at him. “Since you’re hanging around Keyleth a lot, you must notice that her fans are absolutely rabid. Percy’s like that, except they’re all major magazine headlines.”

“And you told him you were uncomfortable?”

She laughed. “He was more uncomfortable than me. We’re having dinner at his place on Wednesday as so to avoid such things next time.”

He nodded. “Well, I’m glad you had a good time.”

Vex glanced between her empty glass and the bottle once more before she smiled tentatively at Vax. “I like him, Vax, I really, really do.”

Vax tucked his arm around her and hugged her. “I’m glad.” He paused, not wanting to overstep. “For the record, I like him much better than-”

“That’s not hard,” she said sharply, cutting him off. Drunk, honest Vex’ahlia was gone and she had been replaced with the guarded, colder version of his sister that came out anytime she spoke of their last year in London. 

Vax frowned, but he let it slide. He managed to wrangle the bottle away from Vex and get her in bed, but as he stared at their liquor cabinet, he couldn’t help but feel it would be better entirely empty permanently.

\- ~ -

The ringing of his phone woke him up the next morning. He rolled sideways, grabbing it and staring at the screen. He raised an eyebrow, but answered it quickly.

“Shaun?”

“ _I’m assuming she hasn’t seen it yet, has she?_ ”

“Seen what?” he asked. He sat up and rolled his shoulders. He rubbed his eyes and adjusted the phone at his ear.

“ _I’ll send you the link, just give me a moment._ ”

His phone buzzed with a text and Vax switched to speakerphone so he could open it and stay on the call. Gilmore had texted him a link to a tweet by the Hollywood Reporter.

**Hollywood Reporter** @THR • 9 hours ago

‘Light of the Night’ actor Percival de Rolo caught locking lips with one half of YouTube pop-folk duo Vox Machina. 

The tweet was accompanied by two photos. The first was Vex and Percy looking cozy and happy at some bar and the second was Percy planting one on Vex as her arms locked around his neck. Vax cursed. 

“ _I’ll take that as a ‘no’, then,_ ” Gilmore replied carefully. 

Vax sighed. “I should go make sure she doesn’t lose her shit. Thanks for the call, Shaun.”

“ _Of course._ ”

Vax hung up the phone and bolted out of his room. To his surprise, Vex was already awake, pacing around the living room in an oversized sweater as she spoke urgently on the phone in low tones. She looked a little surprised when she saw Vax, but she just gestured to her phone helplessly and he nodded.

Vax headed instead for the kitchen and started a cup of coffee. The pot was almost completely done brewing by the time Vex strolled in after him, looking more exhausted than she’d been in a long time. Vax didn’t say anything, he just held his arms open and let her walk into them, resting her head against his chest tiredly.

“Zahra and Vanessa are working on spinning those photos. I’m honestly not that bothered, but Percy isn’t happy.” She paused looking up at him, a small smile on her face. “He wanted to keep this between us for a while.” 

“He seems serious about you,” Vax commented, still carefully watching Vex’s face.

She shrugged and withdrew from him. “I guess so,” she replied noncommittally. 

Vax held in a sigh. The tinge of vulnerability and emotion Vex had shown was back behind layers of practiced smiles and charm. Something was wrong, and he didn’t know how to get her to admit it. He wasn’t sure where this was stemming from as all the time they’d spent in L.A., he had yet to see her looking like this.

He poured her a cup of coffee instead and tugged on the end of her loose braid. She grumbled and swatted at him, but at least he got a genuine smile out of her for it.

\- ~ -

Vax was feeling oddly nervous as he walked across the lobby of the apartment complex. He’d been here a few times before, but this felt different. He made eye contact with the security guard who waved him towards the elevators with hardly a second look. Vax stepped into the clean elevator and punched the button for the 14th floor. He slid his hands into his pockets and rocked onto his toes as the elevator ascended.

The doors opened and he let his feet guide him to apartment 1417. He knocked on the door and waited for a long moment before the door swung inwards. Instead of the freckled face and green eyes of Keyleth like he’d been expecting, Vax was met with a man he didn’t recognize at all. 

The guy had sharp features and brown hair that hung just lower than his ears. The stranger raised an eyebrow at Vax and shifted his weight before he stepped back from the door and motioned for Vax to enter. Vax stepped in cautiously, still eyeing the man with mild confusion. 

“Kash, who was at the door?” Keyleth called from further in the apartment. 

Vax walked through into her living room, accompanied by the man apparently named ‘Kash’. Keyleth looked up from where she was sitting cross-legged on the floor. She beamed when she saw Vax. 

“You’re a little early aren’t you?”

Vax shrugged. “Like five minutes.”

Keyleth giggled and stood up. She crossed the room and wrapped him in a hug. She smelt like flowers again. She stepped back and looked from Vax to the other man. She straightened suddenly and laughed. 

“Wow, I forgot you two haven’t met yet. Vax, this is Kashaw, my publicist. Kash, this is Vax’ildan, he’s one of Zahra’s clients.”

Vax glanced at the other man who had visibly relaxed as he nodded. “You’re part of Vox Machina, right?” Kashaw inquired, crossing his arms.

Vax nodded. “Yeah, that would be my sister and I.”

“Zahra thinks you guys have got the stuff to make it big,” Kash said. 

Vax raised an eyebrow and glanced at Keyleth. She rolled her eyes. “As you can tell, Kash is definitely a ball of sunshine who is brilliant with people. But, as you probably couldn’t tell, he’s engaged to Zahra and they both work together at the agency.”

Vax glanced at Kashaw again. His brain really couldn’t seem to process the fact that this guy was engaged to the bubbly, enthusiastic manager/publicist Cassandra had introduced Vex and Vax to. It seemed almost comical to align the two in his brain. 

“But, we’re not here to talk about Kash and his terrible people skills. We’re here to make a video!” Keyleth said excitedly. 

Kashaw nodded. “Well, that’s my cue to leave. Remember what I said, right Keyleth?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes, I’ll be mindful of what we share. It’s not a live stream so we can always edit out anything that doesn’t fit.”

With that, Keyleth’s publicist vanished and Vax heard the apartment door shut behind him. Keyleth immediately grabbed Vax’s arm and pulled him to her couch where they sat side by side. She stared at him. 

“You’re sure you want to do this, right?”

Vax smiled. “Kiki, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to.”

She nodded. “Well, I know, but usually you and Vex are a packaged deal, so I just wanted to make sure you’re comfortable with singing on your own and stuff.”

Vax laughed. “If you were anyone else, I would say no, but it’s all good.”

She smiled. “Well then, let’s start, shall we!”

She stood from the couch and moved into the armchair across from him. She fiddled with something on her camera before motioning for him to move over so he was out of frame temporarily. She hit the record button and moved into position on the couch. 

“Hello everyone! Welcome back to Variety Thursdays where I make whatever kind of video feels right!” She smiled charmingly. “I know people have been begging for another collaboration video and for another one about music, so I have decided to deliver on both of those fronts.”

She pointed at the camera. “Now, last time I made a music video, I talked about my favourite groups including one that I’d just discovered through my good friend Scanlan Shorthalt. I’m happy to say this video has changed a lot of things for me, including the fact that I’m not just raving about the incredibly talented Vox Machina to a camera since,” she paused, reaching over to grab Vax’s arm so she could yank him into view, “I’m actually sitting here with half of Vox Machina as we speak!”

Vax smiled for the camera and looked back at Keyleth. “Your video opened a lot of doors for us, so really, I think I should be thanking you for everything.” 

She bumped their shoulders together. “Nonsense. You and Vex are crazy talented so I’m definitely a big fan of yours.” She grabbed the stack of papers from the coffee table. “Let’s get to the whole point of this video! The people want to know you! Of course they know me, but let’s talk about the mysterious YouTube Twins who just popped out of nowhere with crazy vocals.”

Vax shrugged. “Vex is the singer. I play guitar mostly. But, if you’re asking, we moved here from London about 5 years ago for a couple of different reasons. The channel is actually due to pressure by a close friend of ours, Shaun Gilmore, who thought we were talented enough to get somewhere.” He looked more closely at the camera. “So Gilmore, I guess we owe you a bigger thanks than previously given.”

Keyleth beamed at him. “And you and I started chatting after I talked about you from Star Search, and we’ve become friends since then.”

Vax smiled. “Honestly Keyleth, I really think we ought to credit Scanlan and Pike a bit more. They’re the whole reason I didn’t chicken out of talking to you since they invited Vex and I to that party where I literally crashed into you.”

“Yes, of course, we cannot forget the contributions from the others that actually taught me how much of a dork you are in real life.”

“Hey, you’re the one who snuck us out the rear of that restaurant.”

Keyleth smiled at him and for a moment Vax forgot the cameras were rolling because she was all he could focus on. She was an absolute natural and she made him feel at ease even though he could still get nervous in front of the cameras for his own videos. 

“So can we talk music then? Because you guys just announced that you’re signing with Whitestone Records, right?”

Vax nodded. “Yeah, Cassandra has been great to work with and Vex and I are really excited. We decided to produce some of our best covers first and do kind of a ‘best of the already released gems’ for our first outing, but we’re definitely not a one-trick pony. The channel isn’t going anywhere and you can definitely expect more original content in the future.”

“Oh my gosh, please let’s talk originals because Phoenix is amazing and so is Victory Lap. We know that you wrote most of Phoenix and Vex is the genius behind Victory Lap, so is there anything you can tell me for a hint?” She cast the camera a sly glance. “Well, I guess me and the people who’ll be watching this video.”

Vax looked around jokingly like he was looking for an eavesdropper. “Well, I guess, since I already cleared this with Vex, we can talk about something I’ve been cooking up.” He cleared his throat and Keyleth beamed. 

“A pretty girl picks up the pieces that the world said would never be masterpieces,” he sang gently. “She spins gold from the rubble, breaks away from all of her troubles. And she climbs, and she climbs, and she reaches for mountains of glory. She is glory. She is beauty. She is powerful, wonderful, swinging for the fences because she’s not going down without a fight. Step back stranger and watch out, she shines bright.”

When he finished the verse, Keyleth was staring at him in awe. Vax instantly felt subconscious. He wasn’t used to being so free with his voice, especially without his trusted guitar, but he really liked where Bright was going. It had a similar message to Phoenix, but it came from the heart and that made it true. He had written that part, obviously about Vex, while she had written the next lyrics about a boy who wore the shadows as a cloak until he finally chose the spotlight. 

“Vax, that was beautiful! I cannot wait for it to be done, and I absolutely must be the first person you send it to, okay? And that’s definitely not a request, it’s a demand. Everything you and Vex write is so powerful and deep. It’s beautiful.”

He gave her a small half-smile. “Thanks Keyleth, you’ll be the first on my list to know.”

She knocked their shoulders together and smiled brilliantly. “Good. Now let’s get to this game I made because you’re either going to love it or hate it and I can’t wait to see which one.”

\- ~ -

A week later, and it was finally time for Keyleth’s video to release. Vax was hanging out at her apartment again as Keyleth finished lining it up in her queue. She clicked one more thing on her computer and looked up at him.

“It’s ready!” 

Vax sat up from where he was sprawled on his couch. “Twitter time?”

She nodded, snatching her phone and typing away. After a moment, Vax’s phone buzzed with the notification. He opened it so that he could retweet it and craft his own message.

**Kiki** @keylethashari • Just Now

It’s Variety Thursday again and I finally decided to talk music again and this time I brought on my friend **@vaxmachina**! Check it out and give Vox Machina’s channel a sub when you’re done! _youtube.com/watch?v=huYiNbw_

He retweeted Keyleth’s message and wrote up his own tweet.

**Vax** @vaxmachina • Just Now

Made a video with **@keylethashari** the other day. There’s singing, some laughter, and some other good stuff. Check it out -> _youtube.com/watch?v=huYiNbw_

Keyleth laughed and looked at him. “Eloquent, aren’t you?”

“Vex is the social media wizard, not me. Besides, it gets the meaning across, doesn’t it?”

“Hm, I guess it does.” Keyleth paused heavily and held eye contact with him.

After several seconds of fighting off a smile, he cracked and they both burst into laughter.

\- ~ -

Vax got home much later that night than he’d intended. He had ended up helping Keyleth cook dinner as they goofed off and had a good time. He figured that Vex was either asleep or out with Percy so she wouldn’t mind him being out so he even let Keyleth talk him into watching the Little Mermaid with her before he finally headed home.

He unlocked the door quietly and stepped into the apartment. “Vex’ahlia?” he called cautiously. 

There was no immediate response so he assumed that she was out somewhere. His assumption was almost immediately proven wrong as he stepped into the living room and saw her. She was sitting on the floor in front of the couch with a half-empty bottle of whiskey in her lap as she stared blankly at the wall. 

Vax cursed under his breath and hurried to her side, kneeling next to her. He grabbed the bottle from her and planted a hand on her shoulder. “Vex’ahlia, what are you doing?”

She snapped her head to him and tried to snag the bottle back, but he lifted it out of her reach. “Give it back, Vax,” she said sharply. 

He sank to the ground next to her. “Vex, talk to me, please,” he begged. “Something is going on, I know, but I can’t help unless you talk to me.”

“I don’t need your help. Just give me the damn bottle.”

“No. And I’m not going anywhere until you talk to me, so you can tell me or we’ll just sit here until we’re old and ugly.”

Vex was silent next to him. Vax didn’t say anything as he waited for her to speak. Something was definitely wrong and he needed her to open up to him so that he could help her. When she still said nothing, he exhaled slowly.

“Vex’ahlia, you’re my twin sister. I love you and I want to be there for you. When you’re hurting, I’m hurting too, so please, just talk to me.”

She exhaled shakily and looked at him. Her eyes were wet and full of shame. “Everything is going great, I’m just being stupid.”

He guided her face up so that she would look him in the eye. “Nothing you ever do is stupid, okay? Just talk to me.”

“It started on Instagram. We were just gaining momentum after Keyleth’s first video and I was feeling better than I had in a long time. This random account followed me and kept leaving these horrible comments and direct messaging me all of these hurtful things. It started out as just general insults, but they started hitting closer and closer to home until I realized the truth,” she broke off, her shoulders trembling. 

Vax hugged her tightly and she took a deep, calming breath. “The things that this account was saying were things they never should have known. Personal, dark things that I left behind in London.”

Vax knew what she was going to say next before she said it. “Saundor,” he breathed. “He’s been harassing you this whole time?”

She nodded mutely. “And I just couldn’t block him, couldn’t get him to stop, because every time I tried I would be back to that scared, horrible girl in London who couldn’t get out of a bad place until my entire world was turned upside down.”

“Vex’ahlia, look at me.” She did. “He is scum. Nothing he says carries value because you are radiant and beautiful and stronger than everything he could ever throw at you. He is the biggest blemish you’ll ever have on your life and it’s okay for that to still hurt. Your vulnerability is your strength because it makes you passionate and strong in the face of everything you’ve survived. We left him behind in London, and let me reaffirm for you, he is going to stay there.”

She was trembling next to him, so he pulled her into a tight embrace, resting his head atop hers. “I love you so much, Stubby, and nothing he says will ever be true or make me think any less of you. I’m going to block him for you and if you want, I think we should go to the police to make sure he can’t get in contact with you again. But, if you aren’t ready, that can wait, and we can just focus on getting you sober and back to the radiant, wonderful woman that I know. The one we all know.” He kissed her hair. “Okay?”

“Okay,” she replied weakly. “I love you, Vax,” she murmured softly.

“I love you too, Vex, so, so much. Don’t ever forget that.”

He pushed the whiskey bottle to the side and ignored his phone as it vibrated with new messages on Twitter from his and Keyleth’s video. He hugged his sister tighter and murmured words of comfort until she felt safe enough to drift off. He would be there for her to make her feel safe and loved until she could step out of the dark, horrible shadow that Saundor had left on her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this thing was only supposed to be a one-shot. Now it's over 13,000 words and I'm through like half (if even) of my notes for it so you know I really have no clue how many chapters it's gonna have.


	3. A Long Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You know I'm in love with you," he murmured lowly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so definitely one more part and that will probably be it! Still this went from 5k to 20k really fast oops.

The next morning, Vax was already in the kitchen working on emptying out their liquor cupboard when Vex walked in. She zeroed in on the bottle of tequila he was pouring down the drain and frowned heavily.

“I know for a fact that that one belonged to you. You don’t have to drain your money too, you know,” she said. She slid onto one of the barstools and kept a critical eye on him. 

Vax shook the last few drops of alcohol out of the bottle and left it sitting with the others by the sink. He looked at Vex sternly. “We’re going to take this seriously and if that means that I’m not drinking either while at home, I’m fine with that. Besides,” he added, letting his tone lighten, “it’s not like we’re a couple of broke street kids anymore.”

Vex cracked a small smile. “Have you started the coffee? I could really use a cup today.”

Vax tipped his head to the already brewing pot. “Way ahead of you, Stubby.”

She smiled. “Thank god.” 

An almost awkward silence settled over the kitchen as Vax moved around, finishing the last of his purge while also getting the coffee pot set. Vex leaned forward on the counter and studied him intensely. 

He raised an eyebrow at her stern stare. “What?”

“I saw the video on Twitter this morning,” Vex replied nonchalantly. “How long have you been planning to do that video with Keyleth?”

Vax shrugged. “She asked me to a couple of weeks ago. You’re not mad I did it without you, are you?” She shook her head. “Then what is it?” he asked.

Vex smirked and leaned her chin on her palm. “Keyleth’s pretty, that’s all.” 

Vax rolled his eyes. “So is Percy. What are you getting at?”

“You seem awfully invested in this vlogger who you didn’t even know existed until several months ago.”

“And you’re the one who’s been seeing a movie star, so you don’t have much room to talk.”

Vex laughed. “Touché, brother. But really, what’s going on between you and Keyleth?”

“We’re friends Vex, god. Sometimes that happens with me, you know? I can have friends besides you,” he replied.

“Oh come on, Vax, I’m always the one with gossip, you have to give me something here,” she said, using her most winning smile. 

Vax opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs. He walked to the stove and pulled out a frying pan. With his back turned to her, he felt safe enough to reply. “You said it yourself, she’s pretty, but we’re just friends, really.”

“Fry me one too,” she requested when she saw the eggs. He cracked two into the pan. “You like her though,” she continued.

Vax shrugged. “We’re friends, it’s fun, and I don’t plan on messing with that.”

Vex sighed. “That’s the same reason you and Shaun never gave it a real shot. You can’t back out of all your opportunities for relationships just because you’re afraid, Vax.”

He focused on the steaming eggs in front of him. “Yeah, well, I don’t think Shaun and I would have lasted. We’re better off as friends. We both know that he was always more serious about me, than I was about him.” 

The coffee machine clicked off to his left, and Vex slid into the kitchen to pour two generous cups of it. Vax flipped the eggs, careful not to break the yolks, and waited for Vex’s reply. 

“Listen, brother, I don’t have the best track record with relationships, but I really feel like you ought to test the waters with Keyleth. Maybe she’s just as interested as you are. Although, if it means you make more videos with her than you do with me, we’re going to have a little problem.”

Vax gave her a skeptical look. “We’re twins, Vex, you’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

She sighed dramatically. “And here I had hoped.”

\- ~ -

“A meet and greet?” Vex asked skeptically. Vax looked between his sister and Zahra.

“Sure, it would be a great way to connect with the fans you have in the area and really give yourselves a bump on social media,” Zahra encouraged.

Vax shifted. “That’s more Vex’s strength than mine.”

Zahra turned her gaze to him. “And yet you’re the one who went and collaborated with one of the biggest creators on the platform. The video you did with Keyleth and all the interactions you two have on Twitter have really boosted you beyond where you think, Vax.”

He sighed. “Yeah, well that’s easy. Keyleth is my friend so it’s easy to treat her as one.”

“Even though the whole world could be watching?”

Vex touched his hand reassuringly. “I think, as my darling brother is trying to say, it’s easy to pretend no one’s watching us because we’re so used to being nobodies that actually being someone is a little disconcerting.”

Vax studied her for a long moment. Her hair was neatly pulled into a stylish braid and she looked brighter and lighter than she had in weeks. Getting rid of the alcohol at home had been the easy part and he had seen how she would almost flinch when she ordered water at a restaurant. Still, she looked healthier and her light-heartedness was coming back, which Vax was infinitely grateful for. 

“If you think it would really help, then I guess I can agree to that,” he said, directing the statement at Zahra. 

Vex sighed. “I suppose it could be kind of fun, couldn’t it?”

Zahra smiled broadly. “Excellent! I’ll start drawing up some ideas and you two can let me know your schedules so I don’t have to double-book you or anything. Is there anything else we need to talk about in the near future?” Zahra’s gaze drifted between the twins, heavy with implications.

Vex laughed shortly. “If that’s your way of inquiring about our relationship statuses, I think it’s pretty obvious in certain cases. Vax has obviously friend-zoned himself with Keyleth.”

He elbowed her. “We are friends, that’s it. Besides, what’s up with you and Percy then? If you’re so keen to throw me under the bus, that is.”

Vex smirked and pulled out her phone. She tapped out something before dropping it back into her purse, raising a challenging eyebrow. 

Vax and Zahra’s phones chimed with Twitter notifications and Vax rolled his eyes. He unlocked his phone and did a quick search to find Vex’s profile. 

**Vex** @vexmachina • Just Now

Darling, I think I left my coat at your place the other night **@percivalderolo**

The tweet was short, sweet, and spoke volumes all on its own. By the way that likes and replies were pouring in, it had been unexpected, but that was just the way Vex liked to live. She was still smirking at him when he looked back up and he rolled his eyes at her antics. 

Just then, her phone rang abruptly. She furrowed her brow and pulled it out. Vax caught a glimpse of the screen and saw that it was, funnily enough, the very person that she had just tweeted about. Vex answered the call and brought her phone up to her ear.

“Hello Darling, what can I do for you?”

Vax didn’t hear the replied, but Vex smiled and gave a light chuckle. 

“No, Percy, I didn’t actually leave my coat at your apartment, it’s fine.” She paused as he replied again. “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow and no you should definitely not reply to my tweet. You’ll take all the fun out of it.”

Vex hung up the phone and looked between Vax and Zahra. “Does that answer your question? And yes, I will do the meet-and-greet.”

\- ~ -

Vax was lying sprawled on Keyleth’s couch as he explained to her the story behind Vex’s tweet. Keyleth laughed and Vax lolled his head to the side so he could make eye contact with her where she sat on her living room floor, fiddling with several dozen plastic flowers, trying to weave them into a semi-sturdy crown.

“And Percy didn’t care?”

“I mean, didn’t care is a bit strong. I didn’t really get to hear his reaction, but he didn’t seem torn up about it.”

Keyleth giggled and smiled. “That’s good. You know, Percy and I have actually been friends for years, but it took him ages to open up to me so I’m glad he’s doing better with that for Vex. They sound sweet together.”

Vax paused and blinked. “You and Percy are friends?”

Keyleth nodded. “I met him shortly after he moved to L.A. with Cassandra. I was new to the city and we actually ran into one another close to Whitestone’s main headquarters. We got along well-enough and,” she smiled shyly, “fame between a movie star and a YouTuber is getting harder to distinguish. I think he might be the most anti-paparazzi person I’ve ever met.”

Vax nodded and stretched his arms up. “I’ve heard as much from Vex.” He glanced at her again. “There’s actually something I wanted to ask you.”

She jerked her head up, their eyes locking. She blinked and Vax momentarily forgot how to speak as sunlight drifted across her face, illuminating her freckles and making her hair shine like copper. “To ask me?” she parroted.

Vax sat up quickly. Keyleth shifted and cocked her head curiously. “Vex and my birthday is actually coming up. We were going to put something small together with us and a few of our friends outside the business, but I know she was planning to invite Percy, so I wanted to know if you would like to come?”

Keyleth beamed. “It would be an absolute honour.” She paused, getting a gleam in her eyes. “But, you know what would be even better than a small get-together? A Scanlan Shorthalt Birthday Extravaganza!”

Vax laughed and shook his head. “Come on, we’re friendly with Scanlan and such, but we would rather keep this tame.”

Keyleth leaned across the coffee table and touched her hand to his knee. “Vax, trust me. Scanlan is, surprisingly, capable of tame. It’ll be you, Vex, Percy, your other friends, me and Scanlan at one of the best mansions in L.A.” She smiled. “Oh, and probably Grog and Pike, because the three of them are kind of a packaged deal.”

Vax sighed. Keyleth smiled at him and he was torn. He wanted to keep it small so that he could keep the alcohol away easily, but Keyleth’s offer did sound tempting. It also sounded like something Vex would enjoy since she wouldn’t have to snap at him for babysitting her when she didn’t need supervision at all times. 

“I’ll ask Vex,” he consented after a long moment. 

Keyleth’s hand squeezed his knee and she smiled brilliantly at him.

\- ~ -

To his genuine surprise, the party was practically perfect. Scanlan had been excited to throw it and at first, Vax had worried, but Pike had promised not to let him get out of hand, on the condition that she and Grog were also invited. It was an easy sell and already made all parties involved more comfortable.

They had laughed, told stories, and sang stupid karaoke songs for hours. It was close to 1 in the morning and the group had splintered into smaller factions. Kima had been basically adopted by Grog, Pike, and Scanlan as they took over Scanlan’s overly large TV to play video games. Grog seemed to be especially enjoying Kima’s company as he’d actually voluntarily chosen to be on her team over Pike’s, leaving Pike and Scanlan to team up. Ironically, this proved his downfall as the Pike-Scanlan team was sweeping the floor with Kima and Grog, but the four of them were laughing and having a great time. 

Gilmore, Allura, Percy, and Vex were in the kitchen having a civilized discussion and telling stories about how they all met. A lot of it was very embarrassing for both of the twins, but Vex took it all in stride, her arm looped through Percy’s and a stupid fake birthday tiara perched on her hair. 

Vax had been talking with them, but when he realized that Keyleth was missing, he excused himself to the back of the house to look for her. He managed to guess her location on the first try because she was seated in one of many cushioned pool chairs close to the edge of the property, her eyes trained on the sky wistfully. 

Vax approached silently and slipped into the chair next to her. He studied her briefly: her red hair was tucked into a loose ponytail with Pike’s spare hair elastic and she was wearing a light green blouse with ripped jeans. It was casual and yet she made it look elegant all the same. She didn’t seem to notice his arrival so he cleared his throat gently.

“What are you looking at, Kiki?”

She jumped and almost fell off of her chair, clutching a hand over her heart in fright. “Geez Vax I didn’t even hear you approach. Are you secretly a ninja or something?”

He gave her a small smile. “Maybe in another life.”

She returned the smile. “And, well, I’m looking at the stars. Or, I’m trying to.”

Vax squinted up at the sky. There wasn’t a lot to see between the lights of the city and a few scattered clouds. “Anything interesting up there?”

She laughed lightly. “I don’t know, honestly, the light pollution makes it hard to see most of the time.”

He studied her face again. She looked content, but also a touch sad. “Was it better at home?”

Her smile spread and she got a faraway look in her eyes. “Miles.” She looked over at him and he saw excitement glimmer in her eyes. “Zephrah is high up and far enough from any big cities that we have the most beautiful nights. Imagine huge clear skies and more stars than you can count.”

“If just thinking about it makes you look like that, I can’t wait to see it,” he said. He almost didn’t realize what he said until the words were out. He clamped his jaw shut and waited to see her reaction. 

Keyleth smiled faintly, her timidness creeping in as she looked out over the edge of the deck towards the glittering city of Los Angeles. “I don’t regret leaving though. Being here has been important for me: I’ve grown into my own person and there’s so much I learned here I never could have learned if I’d never left.” She looked back at him. “And of course, I met all of you. So I really don’t regret it.”

Vax looked up at the sky. “Coming here was probably the best thing that Vex and I could have done. We’d worn out our stay in London; it just wasn’t our home anymore.”

Keyleth looked at him curiously. For all he’d shared with her, this felt more raw and sensitive than anything else he’d given her as insight into their past. Vax felt the corners of his mouth lift half-heartedly. 

“Our mother died,” he said suddenly. “Stabbed by some mugger in an alley. It threw everything in our lives out of loop and just opened a lot of doors we didn’t need opening. We finally made the choice to move on and come here and it changed everything. We didn’t have degrees or higher education, but we found a stupid hole-in-the-wall apartment. We met Gilmore and Allura and Kima and it was good. Then Gilmore finally made us start the channel and since then,” he paused, his fists clenching and unclenching, “it’s felt like everything has spiralled so out of control.”

“Do you regret it?”

He laughed and shook his head. “Never.” He looked up and locked their eyes. “You said it best, right? If we hadn’t done that we never would have met any of you.” He looked back at the house where he could hear the laughter of his friends and he smiled faintly. “It’s nice to be wanted.”

Keyleth reached over and took his hand in hers. Her fingers were long and slender and they fit between his almost perfectly. She had a freckle on the back of her hand that Vax locked his eyes onto, almost afraid to look up at her. 

Vex was right. He cared so deeply for her, but he wouldn’t dare push her. He valued her as a friend more than anything else and the last thing he wanted was to lose her and the semblance of love he’d found in his life. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, and adore her, but he was afraid. He looked up and saw she was just watching him shyly. 

Her eyes were beautiful and they glimmered with more emotions than the easily readable happiness and kindness. There was doubt and fear in them too, but they were so unapologetically human. Keyleth wasn’t perfect and he was so thankful for that. It made her even more beautiful. 

“Cannonball!” 

Grog’s voice cut into the atmosphere abruptly. It was all the warning they got before there was a loud bang and a huge spray from the pool as he leapt in. The resulting splash nearly drenched Vax and Keyleth, but Vax was quick on his feet and he managed to stand and pull Keyleth with him just out of the splash radius. 

Kima cheered as she sprinted outside and leapt in after Grog. More laughter followed and Vax watched as Pike and Scanlan dashed out of the house and jumped in as well, their hands tightly linked. Keyleth laughed loudly and Vax realized that he was holding both of her hands. He dropped one quickly and tugged her towards the house. 

“I’m not really feeling like getting soaked, are you?”

She giggled. “No, you’re definitely right. Let’s go.”

Using their still linked hands, she pulled him into the living room of the house, just as Vex and the others were trickling outside to watch the spectacle taking place in the pool. Gilmore, Allura, and Percy all didn’t appear to even notice Vax and Keyleth, but Vex cast them a meaningful look as she walked past. Vax gave her a stern look in reply and she just winked before he was left alone with Keyleth. 

Keyleth was still giggling. “Wow, that was an adrenaline rush I didn’t know I needed.”

Vax chuckled. “Near-death experiences will do that to a person.”

“I don’t know if I’d call that near death,” she said, nudging his arm. 

He shrugged. “Grog and Kima together? That sounds frightening.”

Keyleth smiled and the conversation died. Vax became painfully aware of their proximity and privacy. His own heart was racing and there was something about the way that Keyleth was looking at him that made him throw caution to the wind. 

“You know I’m in love with you,” he murmured lowly.

His free hand cupped her face and he kissed her. Her lips were soft and warm and for a second, she was completely frozen against him. Vax nearly panicked until there was a tentative, gentle response. It lasted only for a moment before Keyleth pulled away, eyes wide and cheeks flaming red. 

Vax dropped his hand from her face and tried to catalogue the emotions he saw flickering across Keyleth’s face. He saw awe, and shock, and a hint of admiration, but it was all quickly buried by fear. Keyleth gently stepped away, stepping out of his space, and shook her head. Her fingers brushed against her lips and her shoulders crumpled a little again. 

“Vax, I,” she mumbled tensely, “I can’t.”

She stepped back again, and again before finally, she turned and basically ran out of the room towards the front door. Vax was left standing alone in Scanlan’s living room. Shame flooded him hotly followed closely by the sharp pain of rejection. As much as he wanted to think he knew how to read Keyleth, her running away was about the last thing he had expected. He stared at the place she disappeared and felt an unfriendly coldness grip his chest. 

He had ruined it.

\- ~ -

“She ran away from you?” Vex exclaimed in surprise.

Vax groaned and dropped an arm over his eyes. He was lying on the couch in their living room the day after the birthday party where Keyleth had fled after he kissed her. “No need to rub it in, Stubby.”

There was a rustling noise before a pillow thudded against his stomach and he groaned. Vex had clearly chucked one of the pillows from the armchair she was occupying at him. “She ran away from you, and you didn’t go after her?”

He lifted his arm and levelled a glare at his sister. “What was I supposed to do? She said she couldn’t and I didn’t want to push her, that would have been even worse especially since I dropped that on her so suddenly.”

Vex pursed her lips. “I still can’t believe you’re in love with her.”

“Just days ago you were encouraging me to be, so why is it hard to believe?”

“Because, brother dear, even though you are free with your affection, it’s been a long time since I’d actually seen you look at anyone like that. I’m happy for you, I promise.”

He sighed and picked up the pillow she had thrown at him. He traced his finger along the outer seam. “I messed this up,” he said bitterly. “I shouldn’t have done anything.”

Vex threw another pillow at him. “Vax’ildan, you did not mess it up. You were honest and that’s good. You need to talk to her and figure out why she ran away.”

“I tried calling her this morning and she didn’t answer. Am I supposed to just blow up her voice mail?”

Vex crinkled her nose. “No, definitely not. You just need to do something that she can’t ignore or hide from.”

Vax rolled so he was on his side and made eye contact with Vex. “I’m not going to publicly show up at her apartment with flowers and loudly declare my love if that’s what you were envisioning.”

Vex laughed. “Not quite what I had in mind, though I do like the image. I have a better idea.” She slid her phone out and tapped a few things. Vax’s phone chimed on the coffee table and he reached for it. 

**[Vex]** _I Was Made For Loving You_ | open.spotify.com

He stared at his sister. “Tori Kelly?”

“Featuring Ed Sheeran,” she replied. “Everyone knows he’s the king of romantic love songs.”

“What am I supposed to do with this? Bring a boombox and go stand outside her apartment, blaring the song until I get her attention?” 

Vex rolled her eyes. “No, dummy, you’re supposed to sing it. We do make videos for a living and if you want to get Keyleth’s attention you need to make it clear to her that you want it. It will be an obvious message to her while also not drawing in all the media attention that you literally yelling about how much you love her would.”

Vax glanced at the album cover on his phone screen and then back at his sister. “You want to do this song, right? It’s not just a ploy for this?”

“I do,” Vex promised. “Maybe I can’t say anything to Percy yet, but this should be a nudge in the right direction either way.”

Vax sighed. “If I go get my guitar, we’re doing this my way.”

Vex grinned. “Listen to the song. You’ll like the guitar parts anyways. Plus, it’s already a duet so there’s not much rearranging required.” 

Vax nodded but didn’t move from the couch. “Okay, I’ll do it. But, tomorrow. I need a day to wallow.”

Vex snorted. “Well, that doesn’t sound pathetic in the slightest.”

He gave her a pointed look. “You’re the one who had a fit after the paparazzi caught you and Percy together. Let me have this.”

She sighed. “I’m picking the movie then and since you threw out all of our alcohol, it actually has to be a good one.”

\- ~ -

In the end, it took them a week to get a sound and video combination that they liked enough for the cover. Vax edited the video, partially because he liked editing, but also partially because he was mildly afraid Vex might throw in something about Keyleth that he really didn’t want to be in it.

He started it with a shot of his hands as he played the guitar introduction before it panned to Vex as she sang the opening of the song. He played with the lighting and contrast in post a little and found a balance he liked that was still natural but had subtler ethereal vibes. Overall, it felt like one of their better videos and he did like how they ended up with their arrangement of the song as well. 

The video got the approval from Cassandra, who apparently adored it, and so he queued it up to post at noon. Cassandra had been working with Zahra to plan a meet-and-greet/mini-concert for Vox Machina coming up and had insisted that they would play the song live. The idea made Vax’s stomach turn, but it was a good cover, and Vex seemed to want to, so he would do it anyway. Plus, with the event that coming weekend, at least they were prepared to perform it.

The video went live and his phone immediately chimed with a notification from Vex. 

**Vex** @vexmachina • Just Now

New video’s up! See **@vaxmachina** and I take on **@torikelly** and Ed’s I Was Made for Loving You -> _youtube.com/watch?v=klRueW_

He retweeted Vex’s tweet and stared at the compose button for a long moment before selecting it. 

**Vax** @vaxmachina • Just Now

It’s Tuesday and you know what that means **#voxmachina** | _youtube.com/watch?v=klRueW_

He placed his phone down and picked up his guitar. He strummed a few chords and hummed along, trying to perfect the melody he was working on. The lyrics had been developing at a rate that was just slow enough to be discouraging, so he was trying to work on different aspects of the song to reignite the inspiration. 

He was playing a particularly tricky cadence when his phone chimed. Vax sighed, but place the guitar to the side. He glanced at his phone and furrowed his brows.

**Kiki** @keylethashari has retweeted your tweet: _wooooooooow!! <3_

Vax smiled faintly at the notification and placed his phone face down on the table again. He and Keyleth hadn’t spoken directly since the kiss occurred, but they had interacted on Twitter, retweeting and liking each other’s posts. He wanted to talk to her again and for them to regain what they had had before Vax had screwed the whole thing up. 

He moved to grab his guitar again, but his phone vibrated. He paused and stared at it. It vibrated insistently again and again. It took entirely too long for him to realize that it wasn’t notifications: it was a phone call. He didn’t even think before he answered the call.

“Hello?”

“ _Vax?_ ”

A faint smile tugged up his lips. “Hey Kiki,” he replied gently. 

He heard her exhale deeply. “ _I wasn’t sure if you were going to pick up. If anyone had treated me like I did to you, I know I wouldn’t have._ ”

Vax paused, unsure how to reply. “I shocked you so your reaction was justified.”

“ _But cutting you out wasn’t. You’re one of my best friends, Vax, I should have never treated you like that._ ”

He breathed out slowly. “Keyleth, I get it, it’s okay.”

“ _I wasn’t fair to you and I haven’t really been fair to myself. I miss you._ ”

He smiled. “I miss you too.”

“ _Your event is this weekend, right?_ ”

“Yeah, we’re meeting at the Emon Center for Performing Arts.”

“ _I’ll be there. If I could see you right now, I would, I promise, but I’m actually in Zephrah._ ”

Vax straightened in his seat. “You went home?”

Keyleth sighed. “ _I missed it more than I thought and I needed some perspective. My dad gives good advice. He’s the one who told me to phone you instead of just showing up on Saturday._ ”

Vax laughed. “Not that I wouldn’t have appreciated that as well, but I’m glad you called. I like hearing your voice.”

She let out a breathy giggle. “ _I’m glad I called too._ ”

\- ~ -

The Friday night before the event, Vax was going over the preliminary questions that had been submitted on Twitter. He and Vex were sorting through which ones they wanted to answer and then they would send those over to Zahra for final approval before the official questions were selected. He was lounging on the couch in the living room, scrolling through the question results on his laptop while a new video was exporting in the background.

His peace and quiet were disturbed by the ringing of the apartment phone. Vax scrambled for it, pulling it to his ear. 

“Hello?”

“ _Hi Vax! I’m outside, can you buzz me in?_ ” Pike greeted cheerfully. 

“Pike? What are you doing here?”

“ _Unimportant at the moment, but if you could let me up, that would be great._ ”

“Uh, alright I guess,” he paused to push the button which opened the auxiliary door. “But, really, why are you here?”

“ _Thanks, Vax!_ ” she said brightly before disconnecting the call. 

Vax stared at the phone in confusion. He hadn’t spoken to Pike since his birthday and he had no idea how she’d gotten their address or why she had shown up unannounced. He loitered around the door for a minute until there was a crisp knock on it, signalling her arrival. Vax opened the door quickly.

Pike was alone, her light hair twisted into a loose bun and she was wearing a purple concert tee that was probably Scanlan’s with a pair of black leggings. She smiled at Vax and stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind her. Vax stepped away from the door as Pike slid her shoes off and dropped her purse on the ground next to them. 

Then, she turned her blue eyes on him and fixed him with a firm stare. “What’s going on with you?”

Vax blinked, taken aback. “What?”

Pike tilted her head. “What’s going on, Vax?”

He stepped further away, feeling his defensive walls sliding up. “Pike, I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Her gaze softened. “Let’s sit,” she suggested, moving past him to the couch. 

Vax sat beside her warily and fidgeted with his sleeve. “What’s going on?” he asked.

Pike studied him. “You’ve withdrawn. Something happened last week or the week before that caused you to withdraw completely. You blew off hanging out with everyone last night, which, according to Vex, is completely unlike you. Every time you look at a person, your eyes get this haunted, sorrowful look.”

Vax blinked. He hadn’t realized that his friends had actually noticed his behaviour. Since the disaster with Keyleth, Pike was right in her observation that he had withdrawn into himself, sheltering his emotions more tightly than normal. Between Vex’s issues, the mess with Keyleth, and the general pressures of mounting popularity he wasn’t particularly fond of, his mind had been a mess recently. Pike’s gaze on him was gentle and soft. 

“Vax, are you okay?”

He let out a long sigh. “There’s a lot going on.”

She nodded. “Of course. Do you want to talk about it?”

Vax looked down, frowning. “I don’t want to stick you with all of my problems.”

Pike touched his hand gently. “Vax, I want us to be friends. Ask Scanlan or Grog, I’m really good at listening to my friends. At the very least, let me give you a hug?”

Vax looked at her. Pike’s blue eyes were gentle and earnest and her face was open. She seemed to be completely honest and like she was prepared to be patient with him for however long he needed to discuss everything that had been going on. Vax exhaled deeply and let his shoulders hunch and his guard drop. 

“I told Keyleth I loved her and she ran away.”

Pike smiled sympathetically. “Oh Vax, is that why she disappeared to Zephrah for a while?” He nodded slowly. Pike squeezed his hand. “Vax, do you know what happened to her mother?”

Vax’s eyebrows shot up. In all the time he’d known Keyleth, she’d never spoken of her mother to him. “No, I don’t.”

Pike nodded. “Well, that’s her story to tell because I don’t even know all the details. But, I know it has made her wary of relationships. You need to talk to her about that because,” Pike paused, smiling, “because I see how you look at her and I know how she looks at you. It’s special, Vax, so hold onto it.”

He let out a breathy chuckle. “I hope so,” he mumbled. 

“And Vax? If you need to talk about anything else, I’m available to listen. And if not me, then talk to Vex. You guys are partners after all.” 

Vax pulled Pike into a hug quickly. After a brief pause, her arms wrapped around him in return. “Thanks, Pickle.”

She giggled. “No problem,” she paused, before continuing, “Stringbean.”

Vax pulled back and raised an eyebrow. “Stringbean?”

She crossed her arms and pouted. “Hey, Pickle is a common one so I was trying to find a vegetable and you’re all long and lanky so I thought it fit.”

He chuckled. “I love it.”

She beamed. “Good, now tell me everything.”

\- ~ -

Over the course of the event, Vax posed for more photos than he ever had in his life. Most of them were also with Vex, but some fans wanted individual shots of the twins. The sheer number of people that had turned up to meet Vox Machina was startling, and Vax was even more grateful to Pike for listening to his fears and for giving him a pep talk the night before. It made everything manageable.

Several of their friends had shown up in support including Gilmore, Allura, Kima, Grog, Scanlan, and Pike. Percy was on set shooting a film and couldn’t come and Keyleth had messaged Vax saying that she had just landed at LAX and was on her way directly from the airport. Scanlan, Pike, and Grog had drawn some attention, but Pike had been quick to affirm that they were simply present to support their friends and that none of them would be taking photos, questions, or signing autographs. 

They were at the point in the day where Zahra and Cassandra had managed to corral all of the guests into sitting in folding plastic chairs as Vex and Vax sat on stools at the front of the room, each of them with a microphone and Vax with his acoustic plugged into a sound system. With all the eyes in the room trained on them, a dark nervousness clenched in Vax’s stomach and he stared down at his hands where they rested on the word strings of his trusted guitar. 

Vex touched his arm and nodded confidently. She was smiling and Vax took a deep breath. He started strumming firmly and launched into the song. 

“Do you hear me? I’m talking to you,” he sang lightly. 

The crowd started cheering almost as soon as he started singing and Vax instantly looked down at his guitar as he continued to sing. Vex jumped into the song, capturing the audience’s attention. Vax managed to get through the piece by barely glancing up, and judging by the cheers of the crowd around them, it didn’t seem to matter. 

After the song, he placed his guitar onto its stand and Cassandra jumped up from her chair to stand in front of the crowd beaming. “Ladies and gentlemen, you have just heard one the first live performances by Vox Machina. We at Whitestone Records are so excited to announce our partnership officially and that we’re collaborating with these incredibly talented artists to bring you Vox Machina’s music by the album. We’re going to give these two a quick break, but then we’ll bring them back to answer some questions.”

The crowd cheered and Cassandra turned to the twins, beckoning for them to follow her. She led them into a side room which was obviously a meeting room with a conference table and a minibar. Vex immediately went for the mini-fridge and pulled out two bottles of water, tossing one to Vax. Ordinarily, he would have caught it without issue, but he was still distracted and fumbled it. Vex gave him an odd look, but she didn’t have time to push it as the door to the room swung open again. 

Zahra led the way inside this time, leading Pike, Grog, Kima, Allura, Scanlan, Gilmore, and lastly, looking tentative and shy, Keyleth. Vax immediately placed the water bottle on the table and strode to her side. For a brief moment he was terrified for what she would think, but she just pulled him in and hugged him tightly. She smelled like flowers and Vax knew in the moment that the awkwardness between them was put on hold for the moment. 

Scanlan and Pike immediately engaged Vex in a conversation while Gilmore and Allura got chatting with Zahra and Cassandra. Vax slid his hand down Keyleth’s arm to find her hand and he squeezed it tightly. She squeezed it back before tugging him closer to the door, more out of earshot of the others. 

“I got here just in time to see you sing,” she said after a moment. 

Vax stared at her. “Oh, I, uh, didn’t see you.”

Keyleth brought her free hand up to his face and touched his cheek lightly. “Are you okay?”

He exhaled shakily. “I don’t know. I’ve performed in front of people before, but today something just feels off. I can’t describe it.”

Keyleth tipped her head and smiled sympathetically. “Hey, Vax, it’s okay. I’m sure no one really noticed. I mean, I only saw because,” she cut off, pausing awkwardly.

Vax gave her a half-smile. “Because you know me,” he finished. 

“Alright!” Cassandra said suddenly. Vax stepped back from Keyleth quickly and looked at the label owner. “Let’s get back out there for that Q&A.”

Vax made eye contact with Keyleth one more time and she gave him a reassuring smile. The cold sensation in his stomach lessened a bit and he followed Cassandra and Vex back out to see the two hundred or some odd people who had gathered to meet Vox Machina.

\- ~ -

The Q&A was fairly painless. Thanks to the screening they had done of submitted questions, most of them were related to the actual music and not Vex and Vax’s personal lives. The unsettled nervousness was lessened after Keyleth’s arrival, but it never really fully went away. Thankfully, Keyleth and their other friends had found a spot to stand at the back of the crowd almost exactly in Vax’s direct line of sight so he could look to her for a reassuring smile whenever he needed it.

The event had wrapped up pretty quickly after that, though many people lingered to try to snag one-on-one conversations or take more photos. Vax found the majority of the people were very pleasant and nice and polite. It was mostly young 20-somethings and he got more than a few compliments on his guitar playing and arranging skills. 

There was one particularly pompous guy who seemed absolutely sure that Vax was some kind of professional with multiple music degrees. Vex was only too happy to reply that neither of them had received university degrees and they were both completely self-taught. The prick had stormed off in a huff after several other people laughed along with the twins. 

Only about fifteen people remained in the venue, including their friends, when Vax finally managed to look for Keyleth again. She seemed to be in the middle of a heated discussion with a man in his early thirties and Vax frowned. He walked towards them and Keyleth scowled at the person she was talking to. He caught the tail end of one of her statements as he approached.

“Frankly that’s none of your business and I’m appalled you would try to ask me that,” she snapped. The man sneered, but didn’t reply as he noticed Vax approaching. Keyleth stepped around the man to stand at Vax’s side. “I’d appreciate it if you left now,” she added. 

Vax folded his arms. The man didn’t move. Vax shifted his weight and levelled a heavy stare at the man. “Do I need to call security?”

“Only if you and that bitch sister of yours actually think you’re going to end up anywhere besides two twin holes in the ground,” the man snarled. 

Vax and Keyleth both recoiled and only after a horrifying second of nothing, did Vax realize that the man was reaching for something on the inside of his coat. The stranger pulled his hand free and Vax lunged for him. His hands closed around the man’s wrist and over the barrel of what he discovered to be a small handgun. 

Keyleth screamed behind him and he heard Vex cry out in shock from further away. Vax struggled with the man, attempting to aim the weapon upwards as the man tried to level it. For a brief moment, Vax was winning the strength contest, but then his hand slipped off the barrel and it slid downwards suddenly. 

A piercing shot sounded and Vax stumbled back. The pain was sharp, unfamiliar and spreading a lot quicker than he was expecting. 

Keyleth cried out and grabbed his arms, trying to keep him on his feet. There was a loud squeak of shoes as Grog full out launched into a tackle, smashing the shooter to the ground and knocking the gun free. Vax stumbled, his breaths coming faster than they should have. 

“Vax!” Vex screamed. She was at his side in only a moment, but as his sister’s hands desperately clutched his left side, and Keyleth tried to hold up his right, Vax’s vision blurred. 

His weight dragged them all down to the ground and the last thing he saw was the absolute terror in Vex’ahlia’s expression before his eyes slid shut and there was just silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops?


	4. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I mean I love you so much it hurts but I’m pretty sure that’s not what you meant.”_

Vax came to feeling a tingling pain in his abdomen. At first, all he could manage was staring at the backs of his eyelids because everything felt heavy and sluggish. After a long moment, he managed to force his eyes open, only to be nearly blinded by bright fluorescent lights. He squinted against them for a moment before his vision adjusted and he was staring at a plain white ceiling. 

His limbs felt unreasonably heavy and stiff. He shifted, trying to raise his arm, and he finally looked around. He was wearing a thin, flimsy gown covered by thin, stiff blankets. His left index finger was encased by a plastic tip and there was a rhythmic beeping to his left. Vax also noticed that there was an IV connected into his left wrist. 

The shock hit him suddenly as the memories slammed to the forefront of his mind. The dull pain in his stomach throbbed again and Vax jerked his hand to press against his abdomen. The sudden movement was apparently broad enough to awaken the woman dozing in the chair next to his bed. 

Vax had hardly noticed Vex before she jolted awake, startled eyes fixating on him as soon as they opened. “Vax!” she gasped. She leaned forward in the plastic hospital chair and touched his arm. “How do you feel?”

Vax swallowed. His throat was uncomfortably dry. “I was shot,” he muttered.

Vex licked her lips, looking unnerved. “Yes,” she agreed. “And it scared the crap out of everyone.” She punched his arm. 

“Ow!” he cried, glaring at her as he rubbed his shoulder. “What was that for?”

Vex folded her arms. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

The pain in his stomach pulsed again and Vax frowned, leaning back against the pillows. “How long have I been out?”

“All night and,” she paused, checking her phone, “most of today. They brought you into surgery almost immediately when you got here.”

Vax nodded slowly. “Sunday afternoon then, right?”

Vex nodded. “I should call your nurse. They should know you’re awake.”

Just as she stood to leave his side and the room, the door opened. A kind looking woman in scrubs who was likely his nurse stepped into the room, followed by someone that Vax recognized. His heart leapt into his throat as Keyleth followed the nurse in. She looked exhausted and worried, but as beautiful as ever. Her face was clear of make-up and she was wearing a simple sweater and jeans, but she was still radiant. 

Her eyes lit up as they made eye contact and her lips curled into a relieved smile. Vax felt his own features twitch into a matching one, but the nurse quickly stepped to his bedside and broke his line of sight with Keyleth. 

“Good to see you awake,” the nurse said politely. “How are you feeling?”

Vax shrugged awkwardly. “Okay, all things considered. I guess,” he paused, “I’m not sure how much is me and how much is the drugs.”

The nurse chuckled. “You’re on a fairly low dose, Vax’ildan, don’t worry. I can see about getting you something to eat and finding Dr. Carlisle to check up on you.”

Vex stood from her visitor’s chair. “I’ll handle the food. If he’s alright to have non-hospital food that is.”

The nurse nodded. She turned to look back at Vax. “You’re a very lucky young man. The shot managed to miss all of your vital organs. It did some tissue damage and will take time to recover from, but all things considered, it wasn’t a bad place to take a bullet. He’s free to eat almost anything, but softer foods would be better so not to agitate anything.”

Vex smiled. “Of course.” She looked down at Vax and then across the room at Keyleth who had resorted to standing awkwardly by the door. “I’m sure that Keyleth would be more than happy to keep you company while I go out and pick something up. I’ll let the others know you’re awake too.”

With that, Vex swept out of the room and after several brief moments of assessments, the nurse followed, leaving Vax and Keyleth alone. She hovered by the door, shifting from foot to foot nervously. Vax exhaled slowly and gestured for the chair next to the bed. Keyleth bit her lip, but walked towards it, sinking into the seat Vex had vacated. 

“Are you alright?” they asked at the exact same time. 

Keyleth’s eyes widened and her lips parted in surprise. “Vax!” she exclaimed. “You were just shot! Why on earth are you asking if I’m alright?”

Vax laughed shortly. “Well, that man had been bothering you before he decided to put a bullet in me. Plus, I did pass out so I don’t know what happened afterwards.”

Keyleth’s expression softened. She took Vax’s hand in both of hers. “Don’t worry. Grog took him down almost immediately and the police were quick to respond. You were the only one who got hurt.”

Vax nodded. “Okay,” he replied slowly. “And,” he made eye contact, “I feel surprisingly okay.”

Keyleth exhaled in relief and squeezed his hand again. “I’m so relieved. You really scared us. I never thought there would be that much blood.” She trailed off, her eyes looking haunted and sad. “I thought we were going to lose you.”

“Didn’t Vex tell you? I’m much too stubborn to die.”

His response drew a tentative smile from her as she relaxed into the situation a bit more. “Regardless, I’m so glad you’re doing alright.”

Vax nodded. “Me too. Though I’ll admit, I have always fantasized about fainting in the arms of a beautiful person.”

Keyleth gave him a short look. “Idiot.”

\- ~ -

To his complete dismay, it was almost two full weeks before the doctors felt comfortable enough to discharge him. Even then, they scheduled regular checkups and wanted him to go to physical therapy to regain core strength that the injury had destroyed. Vax was just glad to be leaving. Even with constant visits from Vex, Keyleth, and their other friends, he had been getting stir crazy.

Gilmore had offered to drive Vex and Vax back to their apartment from the hospital and Vex was currently wheeling Vax towards the side exit of the hospital. Apparently, somehow the news had leaked that someone big was getting released today, so paparazzi had gathered at the front of the Cedars-Sinai Medical Center. The staff had graciously allowed the twins to exit through a usually employee only entrance as to avoid such deals while security attempted to control the crowd of reporters. 

Once outside, a nurse and Vex helped him stand from the wheelchair. Vax grit his teeth and walked towards the car. Gilmore was already there, holding the door and Vax nodded gratefully to him. 

Gilmore pulled away from the hospital very shortly after and they were headed home. Vex and Gilmore struck up a casual conversation and Vax pulled out his phone, unlocking it. 

**[Vax]** _headed home, finally_

**[Keyleth]** _oh yay!! i’ll come by tomorrow, ok?_

**[Vax]** _please do, i think i’ll go crazy otherwise._

**[Keyleth]** _:P_

He switched out of the text app and his finger hovered over Twitter. He had avoided the platform for the entirety of his hospital stay and it was morbid curiosity that caused him to open the app now. A news tweet was the first thing to catch his eye.

**E! News** @enews • 2 hours ago

Half of Youtube pop-folk duo **#VoxMachina** being released from hospital today after suffering gun-shot wound during fan meet-and-greet two weeks ago.

Vax sighed. He knew that the news would have broken somehow, explaining the crowd of reporters and celebrity watchers, but he was hoping it hadn’t been by a major celebrity news source. He switched to his page and saw several thousand mentions in tweets of people wishing him a swift recovery and thousands of new followers. 

He searched up Vex’s username and saw that she had been conspicuously silent for the last two weeks. Her latest tweet was a retweet. 

**Vex** @vexmachina • Aug 14

icymi :/ | _Gunshots fired at Vox Machina event, sources report 1 seriously injured_ \- cnn.com

The tweet was attached to a link from the CNN website reporting on the incident. Vax swallowed hard and left Vex’s Twitter. He was left staring at his own newsfeed and his finger drifted towards the compose button. He clicked it.

**Vax** @vaxmachina • Just Now

Headed home. Privacy for myself, family, and friends is appreciated at this time. #VoxMachina

Vex’s phone chimed as he tweeted and she paused her conversation with Gilmore to check the notification. She turned in her seat and made eye contact with him. “That was tasteful and surprisingly well-done,” she said after finishing reading it. 

He shrugged. “Necessary.”

She sighed. “Unfortunately.”

\- ~ -

True to her word, Keyleth buzzed the apartment at 10 the next morning. Vax let her up and opened the door as she arrived. He was walking with the support of a cane to compensate for his pained abdomen. She slid inside the apartment and immediately linked their arms together so that she could support some of his weight.

Together they walked to the couch where they sat side by side. Keyleth was studying him intently, but before either of them could say anything, Vex swept into the living room. Vax’s head snapped to his sister as she looked between him and Keyleth, assessing the situation. 

“Hello Keyleth,” Vex greeted politely after a moment.

“Hi Vex,” Keyleth replied. 

Vex’s gaze turned to Vax. “I’m assuming she can babysit you while I’m out?”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m not a child.”

She folded her arms and raised a perfectly manicured brow. “But at the moment you are something of an invalid, aren’t you?”

Vax scowled, but Vex just winked and strode into the kitchen. Vax and Keyleth sat awkwardly for a long moment. Vex reappeared in the room, now wearing a coat and she headed for the front door. She gave the pair one last look. 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” she advised teasingly. 

Keyleth flushed bright red and Vax hurled a pillow from the couch at the door, but Vex managed to dodge by ducking out the door, laughing. He sighed and turned to Keyleth. Her cheeks were painted dark pink and she was looking anywhere else in the room except at him. He chuckled and gently touched her arm. 

“Kiki, she’s just teasing.”

Keyleth turned back towards him and she bit her lip. “I know.”

They fell back into silence for a moment. Vax inhaled sharply and stood from the couch. Slowly, he made his way across the room to where his guitar sat in its stand. He turned back to the couch, returning to his seat next to Keyleth as she watched him cautiously. He studied her face for a long moment. 

He strummed an A flat chord followed by a C minor, a B flat, and an E flat. Her eyes widened marginally and she leaned forward almost unintentionally. 

“You’re afraid to need someone, ‘cause you’ve been burned, you’ve been burned, you’ve been burned,” Vax sang quietly. 

Keyleth’s breath hitched as she listened to him sing. Vax sang the first verse softly, managing to only stumble on a few of the chords. He made it partway through the chorus before Keyleth’s hands reached for his and stilled them on the guitar. Vax broke off and looked at her. To his surprise, her eyes were filled with tears. 

“What is this song?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“It’s called Temporary Love. Ben Platt, the guy who played Evan Hansen, released his album earlier this year.” Vax inhaled slowly, turning one of his hands to hold hers carefully. “I have to admit it took me most of Friday night after Pike left to figure it out.”

She laughed and wiped her eyes with her free hand. “Vax, why are you so good to me? I pushed you away and you almost died and you’re still here singing to me.”

“Kiki, come on,” he mumbled gently squeezing her hand.

She gently pulled her hand back, letting it rest in her lap. “Well, the song was accurate enough. I’m terrified of love, Vax.”

He shifted, lowering the guitar to the floor before turning back to her. “Keyleth, does this have something to do with your mother?” She inhaled sharply and gave him a confused look. Vax gave a small half-smile in return. “Pike mentioned it, but said I should ask you about it.”

Keyleth let out a slow sigh. “My mother vanished on a work trip. One day everything was great, and the next day she was gone. My father was devastated.” She paused shaking her head. “I’ve never seen anyone that broken before. I missed my mother too, but the way my father reacted was terrifying. The thought of doing that to someone, or,” she made eye contact with him, “someone doing that to me, is the most terrifying thing I’ve ever felt.”

Vax leaned forward, taking both of her hands. “Keyleth, I’m so sorry about your mother. I can’t promise that nothing will ever happen, but I can promise I would never leave you unless there was no choice in the matter.”

She closed her eyes and frowned. “You got shot and you almost died and I was so terrified. I felt like my father in that moment and after I realized how stupid I was being since losing you still hurt anyways, even if I couldn’t let myself,” she paused, unable to finish the sentence. 

Vax squeezed her hands. “I’m right here,” he urged gently. 

She opened her eyes and he saw a new resolution there. “I’m a mess, Vax. I’m insecure and scared and naive. This won’t be easy.”

He smiled gently. “It’s a damn good thing that I learned some persistence in London then, isn’t it?”

Keyleth smiled and it was like sunlight breaking through the crowds. Vax had half a mind to lean forward and kiss her again when the apartment phone rang insistently. Keyleth jumped, her head whipping to where it sat on the coffee table. Vax rolled his eyes and picked up the phone. 

“Hello?”

“ _Stringbean! Scanlan and I were wondering if you wanted some company since you’re finally at home and we haven’t seen you in days!_ ” Pike’s voice was cheerful and startling because Vax had definitely been expecting Vex, not Pike and Scanlan. 

“I’m, uh,” he paused glancing at Keyleth, “Keyleth’s here,” he said finally.

“ _Oh!_ ” Pike exclaimed. She said something away from the receiver for a moment. “ _We can come back later?_ ”

Keyleth was smiling and she shook her head at him. Vax chuckled. “You’re already here, might as well come up. We can see if we can get Vex, Percy, and Grog here later too maybe.”

Vax heard Scanlan laugh in the background. “ _If we’re getting the whole gang together we ought to hang out at my house there’s much more space._ ”

“ _Shut up, Scanlan,_ ” Pike replied. “ _We’ll be right up, thanks Vax!_ ”

Though he was a bit annoyed at Pike and Scanlan for crashing what could have turned into a romantic moment, he was glad to see their faces as they swept into the apartment armed with cheap takeout and a variety of boardgames. The four of them hung out and laughed and yelled over friendly competitions for several hours before Vax’s phone rung. 

He motioned for them to hold his turn, but Keyleth just laughed and snagged one of his cards. He elbowed her and she giggled again. 

“This is Vax,” he said into the phone, not even stopping to see who was calling him.

“ _Hello, Brother, you wouldn’t happen to be with Pike and Scanlan would you?_ ”

He felt his lips twitch into a smile as he juggled the phone and swatted Scanlan’s hand away from stealing another of his cards. “I am, yeah. We’re all at the apartment.”

“ _Well I’m texting you an address and you all better make your way there: Percy is having everyone over and I’m ordering expensive Indian food._ ”

Vax grinned. “Sounds great.”

\- ~ -

Dinner and their evening turned into a giant clusterfuck of shouting and laughing and storytelling amongst the seven of them. Vex, Vax, and Percy traded good memories of England while Pike and Scanlan were roped into telling the story of their meeting which somehow involved much more pudding than made sense. Grog was happy to chime in on that part to make fun of Scanlan. Keyleth revealed that she had met Percy near Whitestone when their publicists had tried to set them up, but that only resulted in Zahra and Kashaw being introduced to each other.

Vax learned more about his friends than he shared, but he felt relaxed and though there was the occasional twinge of pain from his side as one could expect, he was sandwiched between Vex and Keyleth on the couch as they laughed for hours and hours. It was almost weird, the group of friends that had developed, but it felt far more natural than he could have expected even though most of them were completely different genres of YouTubers, or not in the business at all in Percy’s case. 

It was almost two in the morning when Percy finally kicked everyone out. Grog immediately headed for the gym despite the odd hour and Pike and Scanlan exchanged an unreadable look before calling an Uber together to Scanlan’s place. Vax gave Pike a curious look, but she just shook her head and wrinkled her nose―they really were just friends. 

Vax and Keyleth stood alone on the sidewalk outside Percy’s apartment building, Vex having elected to stay the night with her kind-of-sort-of boyfriend. Keyleth lived nearby and was apparently planning on walking home, but she insisted on waiting with Vax until his Uber arrived. Vax, as always, found himself drawn to watching her. 

The city lights combined with the bright full moon bathed her skin and made her glow. She was going on about something or another, but Vax was still distracted by the raw honesty she had shared with him earlier. Finally, when he couldn’t bear his own idleness any longer, he slid his hand into hers and tugged it towards him.

Keyleth’s words stopped flowing abruptly as she turned to him, curious. “Everything alright?” she asked. “You’re not in pain or anything?”

Vax smiled. “I mean I love you so much it hurts but I’m pretty sure that’s not what you meant.”

Instead of panic and fear like he might have expected weeks ago, a shy smile curled up her lips and she squeezed his hand. “Not exactly,” she replied gently.

Vax exhaled slowly and took a leap of faith. He leaned in and Keyleth met him halfway, her hand dropping his so she could rest hers on his face as she kissed him back. The kiss was slow and unhurried, but a familiar warmth curled deeply in Vax’s stomach as he let his arms wind around Keyleth’s waist as he pulled her closer. 

She was the one to deepen the kiss, her arms sliding around his neck as she pressed them together even more closely. After a long moment, she pulled back, her breaths deep and heavy. There was a spark in her eyes that made Vax’s ears redden, but Keyleth didn’t step out of his personal space, keeping her arms around him. 

“How are you feeling?” she breathed out slowly. 

Vax smiled idly. “Fine. A little confused as to why you stopped though.”

Keyleth blushed under his heavy gaze. “I didn’t want to hurt you,” she admitted quietly. 

Vax lifted a hand to trace her jawline. “You couldn’t even if you tried.”

Her lips twitched into a small, shy smile. “Your Uber is coming.”

“I’ll cancel it.”

“Vex won’t be expecting you?”

“She’s with Percy. You don’t really think she’s going home tonight, do you?”

“Come home with me?”

“You don’t even need to ask.”

\- ~ -

The next morning, Vax woke up in a bed that was decidedly not his wearing decidedly less clothes than he would normally. There was a dull throbbing pain from his abdomen and he took several deep breaths to try and soothe his body before he attempted to sit up. He propped himself up against the pillows and studied the room. 

In the events of the night before he hadn’t paid much attention to the room, but as he looked around now he was able to appreciate it fully. There were two large windows on one side covered by gauzy curtains that did very little to block out the bright LA sunshine. It was similar to Keyleth’s apartment in that it was decorated with artistic, bohemian decorations and many, many small potted plants and succulents. Her furniture was all the same wood tone and the canopy above her bed was a dark blue cloth peppered with white dots that looked suspiciously like a constellation map. 

In looking around, he woke up more fully and was able to smell coffee and what was probably breakfast coming from the other room. He rolled his shoulders and swung his legs off the bed. Locating his pants was fairly simple, but the grey Slayer’s Take shirt he had been wearing was nowhere to be seen. He ignored that fact and made his way out of the bedroom into the rest of the apartment. 

All the blinds were open and sunlight streamed in through Keyleth’s many, many windows. Music was playing at a low volume from the kitchen and Vax followed it and the scent of coffee into the kitchen. His first glance of Keyleth stole his breath away. 

Her red hair hung around her chin, turning copper from the sunlight and she was shimmying along to the song that was playing. The next thing he realized was that he couldn’t find his shirt in Keyleth’s bedroom because she had taken it and it really wasn’t doing his mind any favours since it barely covered more on her than it did on him. Vax felt his lips curl into a smirk as he crept forward and let his arms encircle her from behind, pulling her back against him. 

Keyleth squeaked in surprise, but she relaxed when she realized that it was just Vax. “You are entirely too sneaky for your own good,” she scolded. “Especially for an injured man.”

Vax pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck humming softly. “Injured perhaps only because not only did I wake up alone, but you seem to have stolen something of mine.” His hands drifted to her waist, thumbing at the stolen shirt. 

Keyleth turned in his grip so that they were face to face. Her cheeks were completely red and she looked nervous. “You’re okay though?”

Vax smiled. “Of course.” He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and finally felt her smile against him. “Are you?”

She hummed. “Best I’ve been in a long time.” She paused, biting her lip. “Thank you,” she murmured. “For not letting me be afraid and for pushing it,” she elaborated after a moment. 

Vax laughed softly. “You’ve met me, right? Vex and I, we don’t know when to quit.”

She kissed him gently again, her hands drifting up to his shoulders. “I’m more grateful than you know.”

Vax tipped his head and pressed a kiss to her neck just below her ear. “I think I have some idea,” he teased and Keyleth’s breath hitched.

\- ~ -

Hours later, Vax finally left Keyleth’s place and made it to his physical therapist’s appointment. After two hours of pain and grueling exercise, he was dismissed and he headed home, desiring a shower. Vex still wasn’t home at the apartment, but Vax didn’t think anything of it―she was likely just with Percy still and it wouldn’t be the first time this had happened.

He showered with only minor difficulty and was on his way to the dedicated office space to fiddle on his guitar when his phone buzzed with a text. 

**[Shaun]** _Does Mr Popular have time for a drink tonight?_

Vax smiled faintly at the screen before typing out his response.

**[Vax]** _For you? Anytime, anyplace._

**[Shaun]** _Raven’s Rook, 8?_

**[Vax]** _I’ll be there._

Gilmore didn’t reply again, but Vax redirected himself to his room to put on clothes decent enough for a meeting and a drink with his close friend. Two hours later, he was calling an Uber to get to the pub. 

The place was fairly crowded, but no one seemed to give him a second glance, despite his recent publicity, and he spotted Gilmore at a small table in the back corner. Vax made his way over and sat down across from his old friend. Gilmore glanced up over his pint of what Vax was sure was something local and gave him a wide grin. 

“Hello stranger,” Gilmore greeted, his low voice rumbling warmly in his chest. 

Vax could still remember when he got horribly flustered whenever Gilmore used to flirt and now it felt incredibly natural. “Shaun,” he greeted.

“How is the recovery going?”

Vax shrugged. “Therapy is a bitch of course, but I have good people looking out for me like you and Vex and Kima and Allura.”

“And Keyleth,” Gilmore added. 

Vax blinked and raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Gilmore chuckled. “Come on, Vax, you forget that I know what it’s like to be on the receiving end of those looks.” Vax bit the inside of his cheek, waiting for Gilmore to continue. Gilmore smiled though this one was slightly more bittersweet. “I won’t say I’m not a little disappointed, but it wasn’t the right time for either of us I don’t think.” Vax’s brow furrowed and Gilmore waved a hand. “Vax’ildan, that girl looks at you like you’re her lifeline and I know the feeling is the same. I’ll be fine.”

Vax sighed. “That doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to care, does it?”

Gilmore chuckled. “I would be horrified if you didn’t.”

Vax traced a finger over a particularly interesting swirl in the wood of the tabletop. “Gilmore, you’ve always been such a good friend to Vex and myself. I don’t know where we would be without you.”

Gilmore sipped his drink. “Probably still making really terrible coffee while pretending that you two didn’t have the kick ass talents you do have.”

Vax chuckled. “So even though you’ve heard all of our songs already, will you still be picking up a copy of our album when it releases?”

“Vox Machina’s debut album? The very same Vox Machina who I pushed to even launch their career?” Gilmore smiled slyly. “I had better be getting an autographed copy in the mail.”

Vax laughed and extended his hand for a handshake. “How about an in-person delivery instead?”

Gilmore firmly shook Vax’s hand. “Sounds agreeable.” He paused once more, giving Vax an appraising look. “Don’t let Keyleth go, alright? I can only have lost to the best and, Vax, she’s the absolute best of you all.”

Vax smiled. “I have no intentions of letting her go, don’t worry.”

\- ~ -

Vax and Keyleth got dinner at Melora’s on Friday. They had elected to let Uvenda surprise them with their meals, and the food was as delicious as ever. The dinner felt easy and natural and Keyleth held his hand across the table any time he wasn’t using his hands.

“The album release party is coming up, isn’t it?” Keyleth asked as they were waiting for their bill. 

Vax nodded. “Saturday night next week at Whitestone’s head office. Are you looking for an invitation?”

She leaned forward and smiled. “Only as a plus one,” she teased. 

He chuckled. “Naturally.”

Before he could say anything else, both his and Keyleth’s phones went off in unison. He raised an eyebrow and picked it up. His lockscreen was filled with Twitter notifications and he cringed. 

“This can’t be good.”

Keyleth pressed her lips together before glancing around the restaurant. She turned back to him and showed him the screen of her phone. 

**Keyleth is our Queen** @queenkikiashari • 9 minutes ago

SHE’S AT MELORA’S ON A DATE THIS IS NOT A DRILL. Hand-holding has happened, but I can’t get a shot of his face!! 

Vax shook his head. “They never quit do they. Come on, I’m sure Uvenda can let us disappear out the back again.”

Keyleth slid her phone into her purse and led the way to the back. Uvenda grumbled something about them taking advantage of her love for Keyleth before she let them slip out the back. Vax had tried to argue for the bill, but Keyleth hadn’t heard a word of it, insisting Uvenda charge her for the full price. 

They stepped out into the alley and Vax looked up at the steadily darkening sky. Keyleth slid her hand into his and pulled him forward. 

“A little different from the last time we were here, isn’t it?”

Vax smiled. “Yeah, well, last time I had no idea how in love with you I was.” Keyleth blushed and Vax dropped her hand, stepping back. He held up his hands like a camera and framed her against the setting sun. “Give me a moment to capture this moment, will you?”

She shook her head. “You’re silly.”

Vax paused, reaching for his phone. “If it’s okay, I would really love to share this view though.”

Keyleth’s lips parted in surprise, but after a moment she nodded. “If you’re okay with that.”

Vax smiled widely, opening the camera app. “More than okay.”

Keyleth turned so it was her rear profile in shot as she looked up at the sky. She was mostly darkened by the sun, but with the buildings around her and the sky lit up with deep purples and oranges, it was a beautiful shot. He admired it for another moment before he composed his tweet.

**Vax** @vaxmachina • Just Now

The best view in the house. | at Melora’s Garden

Replies, likes and retweets poured in almost immediately as it wasn’t hard to figure out who was in the photo. His phone buzzed relentlessly and he wanted to ignore it, but it chimed with a text so he paused to open it. 

**[Vex]** _very smooth._

**[Vax]** _I like to think so_

Keyleth was smiling at him and Vax reached out to tangle their fingers together. “Feeling up for a night of adventure?”

\- ~ -

By the time the album release party was half over, Vax’s hand was actually starting to hurt from signing so many CD cases. He didn’t even know that many people still bought physical copies of albums. There were people everywhere in the Whitestone office and everyone was dressed to the nines.

Vex had managed to shove him into a navy blue tuxedo that complimented the deep blue dress with the plunging neck she had procured for herself. Zahra and Cassandra had applauded their coordination so Vax had given his sister credit where it was due. She was currently off schmoozing some of Whitestone’s investors, arm linked in Percy’s. 

Vox Machina’s cover of Thinking Out Loud was playing through the sound system as people swayed on the makeshift dance floor and Vax leaned against the wall, watching intently. From his position he could see Zahra in a head-turning red dress with Kashaw and another pair that almost surprised him. He knew that it should not have been really surprising, but there was something still a little shocking to see Pike’s head resting atop Scanlan’s shoulder. 

Vax presses a knuckle against his lips to hide his smile. With the way that Scanlan was looking at Pike and the fact that Pike had been so kind and supportive of him, Vax wondered if it was time to pull the blindfold off of Pike. His gaze finally skimmed past his friends and he caught sight of Allura dancing with a reluctant Kima, and just on their other side was Keyleth, a glass of champagne clutched in her hand as she chatted politely with some Whitestone executive. 

“Boo!” came a voice to his left.

Vax spun, coming face to face with his smirking sister. “Jesus, Vex’ahlia, when did you learn to sneak like that?”

She jabbed her finger against his arm. “I learned from the best.”

He scowled and leaned back against the wall, slightly turned towards her. “Need something, Stubby?”

She shrugged. “Honestly I just wanted to talk to you. We’ve both been so busy,” she said. Vax caught her gaze drifting to where Percy was speaking with Cassandra. 

Vax tipped his head. “How is he?”

“Surprisingly better about this whole thing than I am,” she replied carefully. 

“How are you?” he asked instead. 

Vex turned her eyes back to him. “I would love a glass of champagne, but other than that, I’m doing really well.”

Before Vax could comment on her alcohol craving, she waved him off. 

“Don’t worry, I am sticking to water.”

He nodded. “I’m proud of you, Vex.”

Before Vex could reply, Cassandra had materialized in front of the two of them. She was wearing a perfectly tailored suit and her eyes were glinting in excitement. Vax raised an eyebrow and Vex crossed her arms. 

“It’s time for you two to give a toast.” Cassandra looked over her shoulder towards the front of the room. She glanced back, a little more tentative. “We also have the equipment if you would like to perform. Of course,” she cast Vax an extra glance, “I understand if you don’t feel up to it.”

Vax shook his head. “We’re here to celebrate our music, right? Might as well give them something of a show right, Stubby?”

Vex rolled her eyes. “I’ve got nothing, so you had better have an idea.”

Vax held out his arm, smirking. “Of course I have one.”

“Then let’s go,” she replied. 

Vax guided Vex up to the front of the room, following Cassandra. Cassandra pulled two flutes of bubbling liquid off of a tray and offered them to the twins. Vax accepted his immediately, but Vex hesitated. Cassandra smiled kindly. 

“They’re actually both cider since you’re performing, I don’t want to get you too drunk.”

Vex chuckled and accepted the glass. “Brilliant.”

Cassandra smiled in response and reached for her own glass, also picking up a slim metal stirring rod. She clicked the rod against the glass several times and waited for the crowd to come to attention. Finally, a relative silence fell over the room. 

Cassandra smiled widely at the crowd. “Good evening everyone! On behalf of Whitestone Records, I would like to thank everyone for being here tonight in support of Vox Machina’s debut album. Now, I’m sure no one wants to hear me talk for hours, so I’ll pass it off to our guests of honour: Vex’ahlia and Vax’ildan.”

Cassandra swept a hand towards the twins and Vax felt the eyes of every person in the room fall upon him. He froze momentarily, a sudden, uncontrollable fear stopping all possible words from leaving his mouth. Fortunately for him, Vex had always been better around crowds. She tugged on their still linked arms and gave the crowd a wide, open smile. 

“Thank you to everyone for coming tonight. Vax and I have been working towards this for quite some time now and we’re honoured to see it come to fruition. I want to extend some thanks to Cassandra and the team here at Whitestone for believing we had it in us and for working tirelessly in the studio and the office to ensure that we received only the best,” Vex said, her gaze sweeping across the onlookers. 

Vax steeled himself. “To all the supporters we’ve had since the beginning when we were just two kids with a YouTube channel and a dream, we’re grateful. Especially Shaun, Allura, and Kima―none of this would have ever existed without you. To the others who we met along the way, we are stronger with your support and we thank you for all you’ve done for us.” Vax’s eyes found Keyleth in the crowd and she gave him a bright smile. Any remaining nerves vanished entirely. 

Vex nudged him. “To Vax, my brother,” she lifted her cider flute, “who’s heart is entirely too big for his chest.”

“And to Vex, my sister,” he replied, “who pushes us all to be better and bolder than ever before.”

“To Vox Machina!” Cassandra cheered, raising her glass in the final toast. 

The crowd echoed her sentiment cheering loudly. Vax bumped his glass lightly against Vex’s and took a sip. The room was abuzz with energy and passion and warmth curled in his stomach. All these people were here to celebrate him and Vex’s passion project. A project which he hoped could be the first of many. If he’d ever thought that the side-project YouTube channel that Gilmore had insisted upon would have evolved into this, Vax would have thought himself entirely insane. Instead, he was proud and happier than he’d been in a long, long time. 

“Come on, Vax, let’s give these people a show,” Vex said in his ear as she tugged him back to a makeshift stage with two microphones, two stools, and an acoustic guitar on a stand. 

Vax instantly picked up the guitar, letting his fingers find the frets and strings like it was the most natural thing in the world. He positioned himself on his stool and glanced at Vex. She was staring at him expectantly and Vax realized that she needed his idea for the song they were going to sing. 

“You and Me,” he said to her lowly. 

Vex smiled. “Fitting.”

“I thought so.”

Cassandra cleared her throat from nearby, again catching the attention of the crowd. “The album is now live for purchase and I’m happy to present the indomitable _Vox Machina_!” She swept her arm aside, leaving the gaze of the room to fall upon the twins. 

Vax strummed the intro, letting his eyes close and his fingers feel the music completely. They leapt into the song at the same point, harmonizing beautifully.

“You and me were always with each other,” they sang together. 

The song was a return to the pop-folk music they’d started on and the music that they really wanted to make. It was simple and fitting. Vex had the main melody, but it was incomplete without Vax’s harmonies. The lyrics told a story that was touching and deeply personal and true to the twins’ relationship. 

When they finished, the room burst into applause and Vax grinned widely. He looked around and spotted Keyleth, Percy, Pike, Scanlan, Grog, and the others looking happy and he even caught Keyleth wiping away a stray tear as she beamed at him. Giddy, Vax turned to look at Vex.

She was smiling widely as she looked out over the crowd, but Vax watched as her eyes landed on something in specific. Her smile dropped and the blood drained out of her face. For a moment he was afraid she would collapse, but she just stood up abruptly and painted on a forced smile. He stood next to her, reaching for her arm, but she pulled him into a brief bow before striding away to the edge of the room. 

Vax stumbled, awkwardly placing the guitar back in the stand before he followed her quickly. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm, spinning her to face him. The colour had returned to her face and she was looking better already. 

“Vex’ahlia, what’s wrong?” he asked concernedly. 

She shook her head, exhaling deeply. “It’s nothing. I thought I saw something, but I didn’t. Everything is fine, Vax,” she replied, her tone calculated and even. 

Vax furrowed his brow. He didn’t really believe her, but before he could push her on it, something covered his eyes and his vision went dark. 

“Guess who!” Keyleth’s cheerful voice rang out. 

Vax chuckled and pushed her hands out of the way, pulling her into a hug instead. When he pulled away from Keyleth he saw that Vex was embracing Percy and had taken the appearance of her kind-of-maybe-boyfriend as an excuse to flee from Vax’s scrutiny. 

Vax frowned as she slipped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 5 incoming eventually because god i couldn't stop writing this and i didn't want to wrap it up in a hurry


	5. I'll Wait for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The weight pressing against his stomach lifted and he felt free. _or - the end, finally__

“Oh, this one’s easy, it’s obviously that new Spiderman movie coming out,” Pike answered cheerfully. 

Grog pumped his fist and held his hand out for a high-five as he stopped miming. Pike leaned forward and slapped it, the two of them grinning widely. Vex groaned from her seat next to Vax and slumped into Percy’s side. 

“How are we losing this?” she demanded. 

Keyleth laughed. “Because, as well as you and Vax know the rest of us, it’s still nothing compared to the undeniable team of Grog and Pike.”

Scanlan made an offended sound. “How dare you, Keyleth, I am obviously carrying this team on my back. 

Percy snorted. “Sure, Scanlan, whatever you need to tell yourself.”

Vax snickered. Keyleth reached up to tap his knee before she pushed herself up from the floor. Vax was sharing the couch with Percy and Vex while Keyleth had been sitting on the floor between Vax’s legs. Grog moved from standing at the mantle to sitting next to the armchair that Scanlan was sitting in. Pike had perched herself on the arm of Scanlan’s chair with her legs draped over his lap. 

No one had dared to comment on their positioning, even after Scanlan’s hands found placements with one on her foot and one on the back of her calf. Vax had just winked at Pike and she’d scowled at him in return. It really wasn’t his business and if something was going on between Pike and Scanlan, they needed to sort it out themselves. He had learned that easily enough with Keyleth and his own tumultuous relationship.

Keyleth pulled a slip of paper from the bowl on the fireplace and unfolded it. Her eyes skimmed its contents and she frowned. 

“Vax in bed,” Vex drawled. 

Vax elbowed his sister sharply in response and Keyleth flushed. Percy gave a low chuckle and Grog didn’t even try to conceal his bark of laughter. Keyleth made eye contact with Vax and he just shrugged. His sister was a shit, that’s all there was to that. 

Keyleth steeled herself and pointed at Percy before launching into a one-woman charade of some kind of battle. Percy and Vex both watched, confused, and Vax looked between his maybe-girlfriend and at Percy. She had made a point of pointing at him so it had to be important. Finally, it clicked in his brain. 

“The Battle for Glintshore!” he cried. Keyleth beamed and dropped the scrap of paper to the floor. 

“Yes!” she cheered, rushing over to Vax. Without a second thought, she leaned down and pecked him on the lips. 

Percy smacked himself in the forehead. “That’s my movie. I definitely should have gotten than one.”

Keyleth shrugged. “Vax got it, so at least we got the point.”

“It’s the principle of the thing,” Percy argued.

\- ~ -

Vax was working on the latest video for the channel when his phone buzzed. He answered it without looking at the caller ID, pressing it between his cheek and his shoulder as he saved his changes.

“Vax’ildan speaking,” he greeted quickly.

“ _Vax, my man!_ ” Scanlan’s cheerful voice sounded in response. “ _I have a question and an opportunity for you and your darling sister._ ”

Vax shifted, sliding the phone into his hand as he raised an eyebrow. “An opportunity?”

“ _So I’ve got this show slot at an outdoor festival this summer and I have the glorious option of finding myself an opening act._ ”

“Scanlan, is this your way of asking Vex and I to open for you?”

“ _It absolutely is!_ ” Scanlan replied cheerfully. “ _So, what do you think?_ ”

Vax scratched the back of his head as he spun his chair towards the office door. “I need to talk to Vex and probably Zahra and Cassandra as well, but you can send us the details?”

“ _Good enough!_ ” Scanlan said. Just before the call ended, Vax heard Scanlan address someone in the background: “ _I told you that it wouldn’t be an automatic no!_ ” 

The line went dead and Vax rolled his eyes. He stood up from his chair and wandered into the living room. Vex was seated on the couch with her self-dubbed “lyric book” cradled in her lap as she tapped a pencil against her chin. Vax approached her, but she heard him coming and snapped the book shut before looking up at him, arching a brow. 

“Something wrong?” she asked. 

Vax shook his head and plopped onto the couch next to her. “How would you feel about opening for Scanlan at a show this summer?”

She twisted towards him, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise. “Official show?”

“Some festival slot he has, yeah,” Vax confirmed. 

Vex bit her lip, looking thoughtful. “I mean, it sounds like a cool opportunity, so it depends what Zahra and Cassandra say, right?”

Vax shrugged. “If we want to do it, they won’t say know, you know that.”

Vex nodded. She placed her hand on his arm and gave him a more serious look. “And you, would you be okay with this? We haven’t really had a public show since the Emon Centre.”

Vax laid his hand atop his sister’s and squeezed, trying to display his willingness. “Vex, I’m good.”

She frowned, not quite believing him, but nodded, consenting. “Fine, if you get the approval from Cassandra and Zahra, I’m on board.”

Vax kissed her cheek and stood, already pulling out his phone to call their publicist. “Sounds great, Stubby.”

Vex rolled her eyes. “God, you’re insufferable.”

“You love me.”

“You’re lucky I do.”

Just before Vax could dial Zahra’s number, Vex snapped for his attention. He glanced back at her. 

“I’m out with Percy tonight and won’t be home till tomorrow afternoon sometime, so just don’t set any meetings for the morning.”

He nodded and let the phone ring. “Will do.”

\- ~ -

“And why, pray tell, are we watching one of Percy’s movies?” Vax asked.

Across the room, fiddling with the TV settings, Keyleth turned to look back at him. She smiled. “Because when we were playing that game the other night, we got it as an option and I’ve kind of been wanting to watch it since then.”

Vax just shrugged in response. “Sure, I guess.”

Keyleth rolled her eyes. “Are you being weird about it because of Vex?”

Vax laughed. “Vex can do what, or who, she likes, I’d just rather be out exploring the city with you.”

Keyleth’s smile softened and she crossed the room to where he was sitting. She slid onto the couch next to him and pressed a kiss to his jaw as she tucked herself against him. Her hand tentatively rested against his stomach as she pulled away, her gaze searching his. “This is okay?”

He kissed her. “Kiki, I’m not going to break.”

She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. “Sue me for being careful, why don’t you?”

Vax kissed the top of her head. “I could never. That would mean raising an argument with you which I would inevitably lose because who would ever side with a scamp like me over this beautiful creature.”

Keyleth’s cheeks flushed and Vax relished in the fact that it was because of him. Even several months into their mostly unlabelled relationship, every time he looked at her it was like the whole world paused for a moment. She was angelic and fascinating and apparently she liked him, so Vax thanked the gods every day. 

Keyleth hummed gently. “So I know we said that we were going to watch the movie tonight and I know that fans have ruined our last three dates, but do you want to go get drinks instead?”

Vax chuckled lightly. “And end up at my place instead of yours because Vex is out tonight? Absolutely.”

Keyleth giggled.

\- ~ -

Several hours and several drinks later, Vax and Keyleth were walking arm-in-arm back towards Vex and Vax’s apartment from the Raven’s Rook.

“You’re sure Vex isn’t home, right?” Keyleth asked for the third time. 

Vax laughed and pulled them to a stop. He slid his arms around her waist and carefully kissed the worried expression on her face. “Kiki, relax, she’s out.”

Keyleth kissed him again a little more firmly and he smiles against her lips. Her fingers sifted through his hair and he pulled her face to his as he cupped her cheeks. They pulled away after a long moment, both flushed lightly. Keyleth looked at him through her eyelashes and Vax had to restrain himself from kissing her again. 

“Okay?” he asked quietly.

Keyleth’s nose crinkled as she smiled. “Yeah, yeah, okay.” She kissed him and Vax pressed his lips to hers more firmly until she broke back with a gasp. 

She stepped out of his space, but curled her hand into his and tugged him back down the street towards his apartment. He followed her, as always, and they walked the darkened streets of LA together until they reached the building. 

Vax opened the main door and swept her through the lobby and into the elevator. His lips found hers almost before the doors closed and by the time the doors dinged open on the correct floor, Keyleth’s hands were pressed against the skin of his stomach under his shirt. With a heightening sense of urgency, they made for the apartment and Vax fumbled with his keys. 

The scent of alcohol hit him as soon as he opened the door and his blood ran cold, his vision clarifying. Keyleth noticed his spine go rigid and she brushed a hand against it carefully. 

“Vax?” she asked quietly. 

Vax exhaled long and slow. He shoved into the apartment fully, ignoring Keyleth and stepped into the living room. 

The first thing he saw was a half-empty bottle of tequila on the coffee table. He didn’t own tequila and Vex didn’t have alcohol. He stepped into the room further and stepped around the couch. 

Vex’ahlia was sprawled on the carpet, a bottle of whiskey clutched in her hand. She was wearing the same clothes she had been wearing when she went to see Percy earlier, but now her hair and makeup were messy and she looked thoroughly smashed. 

Her gaze drifted drunkenly up to Vax and she smiled brilliantly. “Brother! Oh, I’m having such a great time!”

Pain shot through Vax so intensely that he nearly cried. “Vex,” he breathed, “what are you doing?”

“Oh darling, I’m just having a little fun!” She sat up and looked over her shoulder at him with what was probably supposed to be a coy expression. 

Vax knelt behind her. “Vex,” he repeated, sadness shaking his voice, “ _what,_ ” he emphasized, “ _are you doing?_ ”

It took a moment, but her expression crumpled and she dropped the bottle she was holding. It thudded harmlessly against the carpet and Vex curled in on herself. Vax didn’t hesitate, he just pulled her into his arms. 

“Vex’ahlia, what happened?”

She trembled against him, drunk and crying, for several long moments before she mustered the strength to speak to him. 

“I was with Percy,” she began slowly, and Vax stiffened. Vex flinched and gripped his arm tightly. “No, he didn’t do anything wrong,” she corrected quickly and firmly. “He was being wonderful, but all I could hear was Saundor telling me that it was for the fame and that I didn’t deserve him and that I was going to break him just like he broke me.” Vex quivered. “I just wanted his voice to go away.”

Vax clutched Vex closer to his shoulder and pressed a firm kiss to the top of her head. She cried into him and he held her. 

A floorboard creaked and Vax’s heart sunk. He had forgotten about Keyleth. She stood in the entranceway to the living room, holding the wall as she observed the twins quietly. Their eyes locked and Keyleth’s lips twisted into a saddened smile. 

“C’mon, Vex, let’s get you to bed.” Vax tugged his sister up before scooping her into his arms and walking out the other end of the living room cradling her like a child. 

He carried her all the way to her room and placed her in her bed before helping her lie down and tucking her in. He kissed her forehead and tears pricked at his eyes. He leaned away. 

“Go to sleep now, Stubby.”

She grabbed his wrist with unexpected coordination and her eyes looked exhausted and sad. “Vax, you’re not mad at me, are you?”

“Never, Stubby,” he said quietly. He tugged his wrist away and shut the light off in her room. He shut the door behind himself and exhaled slowly. 

He walked slowly back to the living room to find Keyleth and both bottles of liquor missing. He heard water running and followed the sound into the kitchen. Keyleth was in the middle of emptying the tequila bottle down the sink and the whiskey bottle sat empty beside it. 

She turned when he approached and paused in her task. “I figured you probably didn’t want these around so I just thought I would-“

He cut her off by hugging her, burying his face in her neck. She froze, but curled her arms around him as soon as she regained her bearings. 

Vax pulled back slightly, keeping Keyleth close. “Thank you,” he breathed. 

Keyleth brushed a lock of dark hair away from his face as she searched his eyes. “Of course,” she said gently. 

Vax exhaled and tightened his grip on her. “Vex has had an alcohol problem for a while and it got worse when we started gaining momentum. I just found out pretty recently that it’s her horrible ex’s fault because he was still messaging her, goading and encouraging her self hate. I blocked him for her and she had just gotten herself clean and dry.” He broke off and shook his head. 

Keyleth’s fingers grazed along his jaw and he looked into her sympathetic, warm green eyes. “I’m sorry,” she murmured. Her hand settled against his cheek. “I should go.”

Vax tightened his grip further on her, holding her waist in place. “Please, don’t,” he begged. “I don’t want to be alone after this.” 

He saw Keyleth strain with the idea before she leaned him and kissed him. She turned away briefly and dumped the rest of the tequila down the drain. She laced her fingers through his. 

“Come on,” she beckoned, “let’s just get some sleep.”

\- ~ -

Vax woke up with his face pressed into Keyleth’s neck, her red hair half-smothering his face. She was still asleep, her chest rising beneath his arms with deep, even breaths. Vax carefully retracted his arms and rolled off of her, landed soundlessly on the floor of his room. He had shed his shirt last night, but otherwise was wearing a pair of loose pants. He grabbed a sweatshirt from his floor and pulled it on.

He paused at the door of his room, breathing out slowly to calm himself. He had no idea what kind of mess he was going to be dealing with, but Vex would need him. There was no doubt about that. He just wasn’t sure how much longer he could be her only source of help to beat away her darkness. He stole one last look at Keyleth’s peaceful form and exhaled slowly. 

He wasn’t sure he could deal with Vex’s darknesses and the versions of his own which would occasionally rear their heads when he least wanted them to. He took a last calming breath and slipped out of his room into the hallway. 

At first, he thought he had woken up before Vex, but then he realized the kitchen light was on when he had definitely turned it off the night before. He steeled himself and headed towards it.   
He stepped into the kitchen and immediately saw Vex sitting, hunched, on a bar stool, an untouched glass of water in front of her. 

“Vex’ahlia?” he called out quietly. 

Her head snapped towards him and he was able to see her face. Her smudged make-up had been removed and her hair hung loose around her face, leaving her looking younger and more vulnerable than he had seen her in a long time. Her eyes were red and almost sunken looking. It was a desolate, broken look he had not seen since London and he hated it. 

Without another word, Vax crossed the kitchen towards her and held out his arms. Vex slid off the stool and wound her arms around his midsection, pressing her face against his chest. She shook briefly and he ran a hand through her hair, trying to be soothing. After a long, quiet moment, she pulled away and looked into his face. 

“Where’s Keyleth?” she asked quietly. 

“Sleeping,” Vax replied quickly. “If you want to have this discussion without her here, we can go into the office and I’ll just leave her a note.”

She shook her head. Her expression was shameful. “No, I brought this upon myself. It’s okay.”

Vax brushed her hair back. “We should talk about it.”

Vex shrugged and retracted her arms, winding them around her stomach self-consciously. “Did I not say enough last night?”

Vax frowned. “Vex, how long have you been feeling like this?”

She pursed her lips. “The night of the album release, when we were performing, I could have sworn he was there. I haven’t been able to get him out of my head since.”

The shattered, ghostly expression she had worn after their performance flashed in his mind and Vax cursed himself for not pursuing it earlier. 

“Vex,” he murmured. 

She glared at him. “You are not allowed to be mad at yourself. You’d finally sorted your shit out with Keyleth and whatever the hell was going on with you, so I didn’t put my issues on you too. I wanted you to treasure your happiness.” She glanced bitterly at the empty liquor bottles. “I never intended for this to happen again.”

“We’re partners, Vex,” he argued. “You shouldn’t have had to tell me anything.”

Vex let out a long sigh, her arms dropping to her sides. “Vax, I love you. I was trying to protect you from my demons because yours are enough.”

For a moment, Vax saw Vex holding him on the bathroom floor in a circle of broken glass in their London apartment. His hands and back had been bloody from where he had tried to cut away the Clasp’s symbol. He didn’t have a response for her immediately. 

Vex took a deep breath in. “I think I need to see someone.” 

Vax felt surprise write itself across his face. Vex, his strongly independent sister, was admitting that she needed help. She reached out to take his hand, squeezing it in hers. Vax squeezed back and looked back at her face. 

“I think you need to as well,” she added quietly. “We had fucked up lives, Vax’ildan, and I think we need to do something about it.”

Vax leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. He let out a shaky breath. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when this happened. I think,” he paused, gathering what strength he had left, “you’re right.”

Vex closed her eyes and squeezed his hand again. Vax let himself do the same, breathing slowly for a moment. His sister–his twin and closest companion–was alright and she was dealing with things poorly and she needed help, but it didn’t take much for his brain to conjure the image of the raven wing tattoo that sprawled across his upper back over where the Clasp’s symbol had been. London was gone, behind them, and LA was in front of them, but some demons never left them. 

“I want to tell Percy,” Vex said suddenly and Vax’s eyes shot open. She took a steadying breath and continued, “I ran out on him last night with almost no explanation and I love him. I want him to know.”

Vax nodded slowly. He recalled the way Keyleth’s fingers had wandered along his tattoo when they had first slept together. He hadn’t told her that part of his past, but every time he thought about it, he wanted to. “I understand,” he replied quietly, and he did. 

Vex stepped back, dropping his hand and nodded slowly to herself. She looked again at the bottles by the sink. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” she said softly. 

Vax smiled weakly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

“You said that already.”

“It’s worth repeating.”

\- ~ -

Percy had shown up twenty minutes after Vex texted him, looking dishevelled and stressed. Vax had watched him gather Vex into his arms as the two of them sunk to sit in the middle of the floor in the kitchen. He slipped out then, headed back to his room.

As silently as he had left, he re-entered, but this time the movement caused Keyleth to stir and she mumbled something unintelligible before her eyes fluttered open. Vax paused awkwardly by the door, unsure what to do, as Keyleth awoke. She rolled onto her side and pushed herself up, blinking as she took in the room. Concern filled her face as she saw him standing at the door. 

“Vax?”

He moved and sat on the edge of the bed. Keyleth slid over so they were side by side. 

“Vax,” she repeated more insistently, reaching to brush some of his hair aside. “Is everything okay?”

He nodded slowly, letting the feeling of Keyleth’s fingers in his hair soothe him. “We talked. Percy’s here now. I think,” he breathed out slowly, “I think she’s going to get help.” 

Keyleth let her head fall to his shoulder. “That’s good.” 

Silence hung between them for a moment before Vax shifted so that he could look her in the eyes. 

He let the courage that his sister displayed fill him as he braced himself. “Kiki, with everything I told you about London, it wasn’t everything. I need to tell you something else.”

He slipped his shirt off and twisted so she could see the tattoo. Her hand instantly wandered up to graze it gently, but she said nothing. He reached awkwardly to find her wrist and guide it towards the darkest part of the raven wings. 

He told her everything and she cried and he cried and they held each other. The world didn’t end and their relationship wasn’t ruined and maybe, he realized, the weight the memories left on him felt a little bit lighter now.

\- ~ -

Four days after everything exploded, Vex started seeing a therapist. They kept it quiet and she took an Uber both there and back so no one would catch sight of it and thankfully, social media was quiet about it.

To his surprise, the therapist had been recommended by Percy. According to Vex, when she had shared her demons, Percy had shared his own share of shadows from his time in England. Vax had later joked they should start the “England-Gave-Me-Life-Trauma” club. Vex had punched him, but she had cracked a smile. 

Vax himself had looked into seeing someone and had made an appointment for the next week with someone that Keyleth had some vague community connection to. 

Keyleth, for her part, had been supportive and accepting of everything Vax had told her and he was infinitely grateful for her support. It hadn’t changed anything between them and it had honestly helped Vax feel closer to Keyleth. And, surprisingly, he had even caught Vex and Keyleth hanging out with just the two of them and they’d even had a girls night with Pike recently. 

Nothing changed within their friend group and nothing changed between Vex and Vax. Gilmore, Kima, and Allura had all been happy to hear about the twins both seeking professional opinions and Zahra and Cassandra had pledged to keep any such visits out of the media and didn’t question why they were necessary. 

Things were getting better. Vex felt happier, Vax felt lighter, and despite the emotional connection they shared with their music, they were still writing and singing and the quality had only gone up if anything. The next step was to put together a list of songs they would perform when they opened for Scanlan in a few weeks.

\- ~ -

It was the middle of the night when Vax heard an insistent knocking on his bedroom door. He rolled onto his side and glared at it. When it didn’t stop after a moment, he stood and made his way over to the door. He opened it and was met with Vex, also in pyjamas, but she was holding his guitar. She thrust it into his hand as soon as the door was fully open and Vax nearly dropped it.

“I have an idea,” she said simply before turning and walking back down the hallway towards the office. 

Vax groaned and leaned his head against the doorway. “Vex’ahlia, what the fuck!” he yelled after her. 

She just looked over her shoulder and grinned. “Come on, brother dearest, we have a song to write.”

Vax groaned again, but relented, following Vex into the office. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, her lyric book open on the ground in front of her and a pencil tucked behind her ear. She looked up when he entered and she gestured for him to sit next to her. He sat down and looked at the book. 

The title was blank but his initial skim over the lyrics she had written left him surprised. The words were open and affectionate and passionate and wholly different from a lot of the other things that Vex had written in the past. 

“You’ve written things for Keyleth, haven’t you?” she asked suddenly. 

Vax blinked. He had written guitar parts and little broken bits of lyrics for Keyleth, but he’d never sat down and written a whole song for her before. Performing covers for her was different too because he was using someone else’s lyrics.

“I haven’t,” he admitted. 

Vex nodded. “Well this is for Percy already, so let’s make it for both of them. I want to perform it at Scanlan’s show.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You? Displaying public affection in front of fans?”

She elbowed him. “Shut up.” 

Vax shifted his guitar into his lap and played a short progression he’d been working on for Keyleth while humming a tentative melody. Vex flipped her book back open and made a few notes, nodding as Vax played, and recording the chords as he swung between them. 

There wasn’t a lot of sleep to be had that night, but at least they did end up finishing the song.

\- ~ -

Vax had his guitar slung over his back as he wandered around backstage. Vex was talking with Percy, Grog, and Keyleth in the main part of the backstage area, but Vax had wandered off to look for Scanlan since he had a question for him. He had ended up towards the dressing rooms and he had heard a snippet of Scanlan’s voice.

He opened the nearest door and peeked inside. Instantly, Vax froze and didn’t dare fully enter the room because in the small room, clearly having not noticed him, were his good friends Scanlan Shorthalt and Pike Trickfoot. Pike’s arms were linked around Scanlan’s neck and their foreheads were pressed together in a very intimate moment that Vax did not feel like interrupting. He shut the door silently and backed away, but he couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face. 

Pike had said they were just friends, but _just friends_ didn’t hold each other like that, especially in private. 

Vax made his way back to the others and slung one arm over Keyleth’s shoulders and one over Vex’s as he arrived. Keyleth jolted, but Vex didn’t even react, just continuing with whatever she had been saying. The topic of discussion quickly faded and interest turned back to Vax’s quick reassurance. 

“So where’s Scanlan?” Grog asked. 

Vax smirked. “He’s otherwise occupied, so I decided to let him be.”

“Occupied?” Keyleth echoed, confused. 

Vex’s brows shot up as she connected the dots. “So that’s a thing, alright.”

Percy glanced between the two twins, confused. “Care to fill the rest of the class in, dear?”

Vex laughed. “You see, darling, when two people love each other very much,” she began and Vax pinched her arm. 

“Not that kind of occupied, but it was intimate enough that I didn’t want to scare the shit out of them,” he explained.

Keyleth grinned. “No way, really?” 

Vax nodded. “Thank god for that by the way, it’s been needing to happen for a while.”

Grog frowned and crossed his massive arms. “What’s going on?” he demanded. 

Percy finally seemed to connect the dots as his mouth formed a small ‘o’. He turned towards Grog. “Vax walked in on Pike and Scanlan having a moment.” 

Grog shrugged. “That’s weird? I dunno they’ve been kissing and stuff for, like, a couple of months now.”

Vax nearly choked on air. “Wait they have?” Grog shrugged. “And you managed to keep that a secret from the rest of the group?”

Grog shifted. “I mean, I didn’t know it was a secret or anything. Thought you guys already knew.”

Vex chuckled. “No, big guy, we definitely did not, but now we do so all is good.”

For a moment the group was silent before Percy shook his head. 

“Several months and Scanlan didn’t scream it from the rooftops. The world must really be ending.”

\- ~ -

Vex and Vax were holding hands backstage. All they had to do was walk out from the wings and they’d be on stage in front of the largest live audience that they’d ever played in front of. They knew their songs by heart and it was a big enough festival they could trust nothing would go wrong with the music, but there was an irrational fear gripping Vax’s chest.

Vex seemed to be nervous too which was off-putting since she was the one who was always calm. Her hand was clammy where he clutched it in his own and her lips were pressed together like she was stressed which she quite visibly was. 

“It’s going to be fine,” Vax said aloud, only partly for Vex’s benefit. 

Vex inhaled sharply. “It’s just a song, there’s no way that they’re going to know we’re bearing our hearts completely for them and everything is going to be fine,” she said sternly.

Vax laughed and dropped Vex’s hand to pull her into a quick hug. “I love you, Stubby, and there’s no one I would have rather done this with.”

“I love you too, Vax,” she replied. Vex turned towards the stage and her confident smile finally slid into place. “Now, let’s go kick some ass out there.”

She strode forwards, into sight of the crowd and Vax heard the cheers. He quickly followed, the guitar strap anchored around his neck. The lights of the festival weren’t too overwhelming, but it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. The crowd was cheering as he and Vex made their way to the front and centre of the stage. Their backing group from Whitestone records took their places in the background, leaving the duo of Vox Machina as the centre of attention. 

Most of these people were here to watch Scanlan perform, but according to Zahra, there had been a great deal of social media buzz when it was announced that Vox Machina would be opening for them. 

“Good afternoon, Los Angeles!” Vex called out, leaning towards the crowd, microphone in hand. Vax stepped to his place behind his mic and held a hand up in greeting. The crowd cheered loudly in response to Vex’s greeting and she had to wait a moment for them to settle down. “We’re Vox Machina and we’re here to play some music for you guys, so let’s not waste any time!”

Vax strummed the opening to the song and they led right into their first song of the set, a folk-arranged cover of Jason Mraz’s I’m Yours. As they played the song, Vax felt his gaze drawn to the roped-off VIP section at the front of the crowd where he saw all of his friends including Keyleth, in her radiant glory, singing along and cheering him on. The remaining bundle of nerves in his stomach loosened and disappeared and he threw himself into the music.

\- ~ -

Several songs later, it was time for them to play their last song. Originally, they were going to play a variation of Thinking Out Loud, since that had been the first song on their channel. Instead, they were now preparing to play the song that he and Vex had written in the middle of the night for Percy and for Keyleth.

Vax played the one chord introduction and let Vex take the lead. 

“I see stars in your eyes and taste the sun on your lips,” she sang smoothly. Vax moved chords seamlessly. 

Vex started the next line and he came in too, adding a harmony to it. “I’ll wait for you, darling,”

Vex let her voice drop away as Vax took over. “The future is bright, oh with you I see the light.”

“I’ll wait for you, darling,” 

Vax strummed into the chorus and they let the beautiful harmonies they had first been known for speak volumes as they sang together. “To the gods, I scream Hallelujah, for they have created something perfect and given me you. For the first time I know, darling,” the lyrics paused naturally and Vax let his eyes drift back to Keyleth. 

She was watching with wide green eyes that were so full of passion and surprise and something else that he couldn’t quite put a name on. She was radiant and he loved her and he wrote a song for her and he was singing to the world, but it was all just for her. 

“To the pain I have felt, for the struggles I grew through, I say thank you. Oh darling, for the first time I know, love is true. And oh god do I know, I’ll wait for you.”

The song continued with a series of beautifully woven lyrical lines and guitar fills that had taken an entire night to craft, but it was worth it. All of Vex’s little hints to hers and Percy’s relationship poked like nails, while Vax’s gently adoration of Keyleth flowed through the melody, but of all the songs they had written together, it was by far Vax’s favourite and the venue was perfect. 

The song came to a close with one final, beautiful harmony that they let drift into nothing. The crowd roared and Vex threw her arms around Vax, hugged him tightly. He hugged her back just as fiercely before they took their bows and headed offstage, letting the crew move into setting up for Scanlan, the main attraction. 

When they descended back behind the stage, all of their friends were waiting. Pike and Grog were both grinning like crazy and Percy pulled Vex into a deep kiss as soon as they were backstage. Grog whistled and Pike laughed loudly. Vax looked past them all to Keyleth. 

She shifted her weight and looked at him. He stepped up to her side. All the emotion he had bared on the stage seemed to catch up to him as he felt suddenly nervous. 

“Kiki?” he asked carefully. 

She pulled out her phone and fiddled with it for a moment before turning the screen towards him. Vax blinked in surprise as he realized she was showing him a Tweet. 

**Angela** @soundmachinequeen • 5 min ago

WOW can we just say that Vox Machina are absolutely the BEST at love songs… like if someone wrote that for me I would probably just die instantly, but in a GOOD WAY cuz WOW **#VoxMachinaLive #TheatreInThePark @vexmachina @vaxmachina**

Vax blinked. “Is that a good thing?” he asked. 

Keyleth shoved her phone back into her purse and took a deep breath. “Did you write that for me?” 

“Yes,” he replied honestly. “Vex did it for Percy and I did it for you.”

Keyleth leaned forwards and cupped his face in her hands, kissing him firmly. She pulled back after a moment. “It was beautiful, thank you, Vax.”

He kissed her again. “It was nothing, compared to you.”

“I love you,” she said suddenly. 

Vax blinked in surprise. He leaned back a little and noticed that their friends had all filed away, giving them a semblance of privacy in a bustling backstage area. “Kiki, you don’t have to,” he started, but she held up a hand. 

“I have for some time, I was just scared. I couldn’t lose you and I couldn’t be the one to mess this up, but god, Vax, I love you. I understand what you meant before because I love you so much that it hurts,” she said. The words rushed out of her like a dam had broken and it ignited something in Vax. 

He stepped forward again and pulled Keyleth’s face to his. He kissed her firmly for a considerable time before he finally broke the kiss. He leaned his forehead against hers and just smiled. Her hand slid to land over top of his racing heart and her fingers tapped a gentle pattern against his chest. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you,” she replied. 

The weight pressing against his stomach lifted and he felt free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been an absolute journey. It began way back in April as a couple of loose AU notes in my phone for a Vaxleth/Perc’ahlia one-shot. Finally, in the summer, I decided to just write the one-shot. One hundred words turned into a thousand and a thousand turned into ten thousand much more quickly than I had expected. 
> 
> From my initial notes, I had written ten thousand words and created what felt like a universe that was alive. And ten thousand words wasn’t going to do it justice, so I went back to the drawing board and revamped it, creating the multi-chaptered structure that the fic would come to be. 
> 
> At first, I was sure it would be two parts. Halfway through the second part, it was going to be three parts for sure. But, when I finished the second part, I had enough notes for two more chapters. Four was good, it was perfect. And then I only got through half my notes for the fourth part and I didn’t want to rush the ending. So five it was.
> 
> And five it stayed. 
> 
> The update gap between part four and five can be attributed to two things: me finally buying a Switch, and me moving back across the country for school and needing to readjust. Still, I cranked this part out and I’m happy. The story feels as complete as it should. 
> 
> This fic has been happy and fluffy and deliriously fun while also darker and has touched on themes I have personally been well acquainted with. Particularly, in this part, I laid out Vax’s plot with the Clasp and only mentioned Percy’s backstory because I felt that’s how they best fit in this fic. 
> 
> So I hope I managed to tug on your heartstrings (pun INTENDED) with this story and I hope you’ll keep an eye out for the in-universe (DEFINITELY ONESHOT THIS TIME I PROMISE) companion that puts our two favourite little people together + more Grog. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support and love,   
> Nicole
> 
> PS - this part was only supposed to be like 3K words, but we’ve seen how that has played out in the past

**Author's Note:**

> icymi:
> 
> Vax - @vaxmachina  
> Vex - @vexmachina  
> Keyleth - @keylethashari  
> Scanlan - @burtreynoldsesq  
> Pike - @thetrickfootp  
> Grog - @barbariangrog


End file.
